Secrets of Society
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: That's all for now folk's. PDLD ALL THE WAY! Rory and Finn's life if I had anything to do with it. I'd just like to let anyone waiting for the sequel know that it's very unlikely that I'll actually get to it. Sorry to disappoint.
1. Chapter 1

_So I just finished reading Our Secret Life and thought of this. It's not going to make Logan a very happy man, mostly because I just don't like him. Anyway, enjoy. And please review_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls._

CHAPTER 1

Lorelai pressed the 'play' button on the answering machine for the third time.

"Lorelai, it's your mother. I've been trying to reach you and Rory all day. I wanted to let the two of you know that your father and I are having a party on Friday so dinner is cancelled. However, you are both required to attend. Unless of course you have a life threatening disease and are unable to leave your bed. I'll call later with the details." She glared at the machine.

"Hey Lorelai, it's me." But at Luke's voice, she smiled. "I've got Caesar and Lane working tonight, so I'll PICK YOU UP at seven. See you then."

"Mom? Are you there? Ok, so I guess not. Um, some of my classes were cancelled and I decided to come home for the night. Call me if there's a problem. Love you."

"Mom?" Rory called as she entered the front door.

"Woah, _de ja vu_. So, do you want to hear the good news or the bad?" Lorelai asked as Rory dropped her bags and they hugged.

"I'll take the good I think."

"Well, Luke and I have another date tonight." The older woman said with a mischievous smile.

"I don't need details." Rory cut in before she heard something she didn't want to.

"What's the bad news?"  
"Oh. This." She took her daughters hand, pulled her to the answering machine and pressed play again.

They listened to the message, but Rory didn't get upset.

"Come on babe!"  
"What?"  
"No dinner. Just a stupid party with my parents."

"Look at it this way. You don't have to sit at a table with your parents. And you can probably avoid them all night long, after saying hello of course."

"Or, look at it this way; they round up a group of respectable young men and have me trapped in a room in the hopes of finally finding me a husband."

"What?" Rory asked as they sat down. "What about Luke?"

"Oh, I'm still with Luke, they just wish that I weren't"

"That's crazy. They should love Luke. I mean, can't they see that he's great for you?"

"Apparently not. Anywho what are we going to wear to this party? I personally suggest something absolutely fabulous my mother will despise."

"Sounds like a plan. But, um, are we allowed to bring a date?"

"I don't know. But would you really want to subject our men to another night together? And in the house used in the original version of the Amityville Horror?"

"I think it would be nice. And at least they've all met, so it won't be awkward."

Lorelai scoffed.

"Ok, so it'll be awkward. Just not the first time meeting kind of awkward."

"Yeah. There'll just be a few 'I hate you' vibes shooting from everyone not named Lorelai. And after they're done with that, it'll be a good thing there's a room full of husbands, because there's no way in hell Luke will ever want to see me again."

"Ok crazy lady. You obviously need coffee. So we'll go and you can ask your boyfriend then."

"He's gonna say no."

"No. He's not."

"Yes he is. And when he says 'no' you can give me five bucks."

"You're insane." They pulled on they're coats and walked out the door.

"And after you've given me your money you can go ask Dean."

When they reached the diner, they sat down. Luke walked over with two mugs and a pot of coffee. He put down the pot without a word.

Lorelai grinned.

"He's finally learning. Aren't you proud Rory?"

"Ask him." Was Rory's only reply.

"No." Lorelai sipped her coffee.

"Ask me what?' Luke asked, putting down his order pad.

"Ask him."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Luke, my grandparents are having a party on Friday night, and mom was wondering if you'd like to come."

"Oh." He looked at his feet.

"Hah! I told you he'd say no."

"That was not a 'no' that was an 'oh'."

"To be followed shortly by, 'Sorry, I can't. On Friday I have to stick something very sharp into my eye.' Translation: 'No. Because I would rather go blind than spend another second around your parents.' Now give me my money!"

"I'd love to"

"What?" Lorelai asked, shocked.

"I'd love to come to your parents party. Just give me the details and I'll work it in."

"Oh. Ok, that's great. No room full of husbands for me. They'll all be for you." Lorelai said pointing at her daughter. Luke just shook his head and walked away.

"So now you owe me five dollars." Ror said triumphantly holding out her hand.

"Lorelai shook her head.

"You'll get your money after you've asked your boy."

"Fine. He's working at Doose's so I'll go ask him now." Rory gulped down her coffee and walked out the door.

"Where's Rory?" Luke asked stopping at the table again.

"Asking Dean to the party."

"Oh jeez."

Relax. You won't have to spend any time with him. Except maybe the drive. But I promise it will be nothing like the Pippy Event."

"I'm not so sure about this Lorelai."

"Please! If you don't come, I'll be forced to spend the entire party talking to men my mother believes to be marriage material."

"I just don't-"

"I'll make it worth your while." She smiled suggestibly.

"Ok. I'll go. But I am not talking to that punk."

"Good. I've got to go. But I'll see you at seven right?"

"Right." She leaned forward and kissed him over the table.

"Bye."

"Bye." He stood and watched her leave.

"Dean, hey." Rory said stepping up beside him.

"Hey. I didn't expect to see you today." He stopped moving the shampoo bottles he was shelving and turned to give her a quick kiss.

"Well I didn't have anything on today so I thought I'd come for a surprise visit. So surprise."

"Yeah, I am surprised. But um, I have to work. And I don't get off until six. So ah, what time do you have to get back?"

"I can leave it till the morning. So I'll spend the day with mom and the night with you. Ok?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you at six."

"Oh, wait, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, sure."

"My grandparents are having a party and mom's bringing Luke, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"I can't."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I have to work."

"Are you sure? Coz if it's Luke, you won't have to spend any time with him. We could probably avoid him most of the night."

"No it's not Luke. I really do have to work. I mean living at Kyle's is great. But it's not cheap."

"Oh, ok. Well, I just thought I'd ask. It's no big deal. I'll see you later."

"Yes you will. And I'm sorry about the party."

"It's ok. I've got to go. Bye." She kissed him quickly and then left the store.

What did you think? Please let me know, and be nice :)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I was asked how we know that Dean was staying at Kyle's. We don't, I just don't remember if he moved or not, so I say he is still there. Also, if anyone was wondering, Richard and Emily, still happily married._

_(And I must say, Kelly Bishop was a much better Marjorie Houseman than whoever played her on stage. I Saw "Dirty Dancing: The Classic Story Brought To Stage" on Friday, 17th)_

_I was also asked not to be mean to Colin, just because I don't like Logan, but the real danger here, is me being horrible to Dean. I mean I used to be in love with him, but now I'm just over it._

_And one last thing, thanks Kellie for help with the name._

_Lets take it up a notch here, ten reviews chapter 3._

CHAPTER 2

Lorelai ran down the stairs and walked straight into Rory's room. Grabbing a pair of shoes, she returned to the lounge room.

"Hey Rory?" the girl turned away from the movie she was watching with her boyfriend.

"Can I borrow these?" she held up the sandals.

"Sure mom."

"And you're dangly silver earrings?"

"That's fine." she turned back to the movie, not paying attention to her mother.

"Ok, so I'm just going to do a quick ritual sacrifice, then go on my date."

"Have fun." The two nineteen year olds said without turning around.

"Whatever."

Lorelai returned to her room and fastened the shoes onto her feet. She then sat at her vanity table and did her make-up.

Beige concealer, berry sorbet blush, designer chocolates eye shadow, brownish black mascara, and marquise peach lip gloss.

Her hair was blow-dried straight and hung loosely around her shoulders.

The silvery grey top she wore was held on by six spaghetti straps and was made of velvet.

With that she wore a nice pair of tight black pants, Rory's sandals, and when she was ready – with an amazing five minutes to spare – she headed back to her daughters room and put on the earrings. After checking herself in the mirror one last time she walked into the lounge again.

Rory had disappeared – apparently swallowed by the couch or Dean.

"That's more like it." Lorelai said as the doorbell rang.

She opened the door, and Luke just stared.

"You look…" he couldn't find the words.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She replied and they walked out to his truck.

The next morning Rory returned to New Haven. She walked into the Yale Daily News office and Logan smiled at her from his desk. She smiled back, and then put all distractions out of her mind. What felt like minutes later, someone was tapping her on the shoulder.

"What?" she asked looking up from her computer.

"We were wondering if you were ever going to take a break." Logan said looking at her. His friends Colin and Finn stood behind him. "Join us for lunch Ace."

The boys smiled at her and she glanced at the clock. She'd been working for three hours.

"Sorry, I can't I took the day off yesterday which was stupid, because I have to go home again on Friday. I just don't have the time."

"Come on. Sure you do."

"No, really I can't. Maybe some other time?"

"Alright. But we will be back for you Reporter Girl." Fin said before the three turned and left.

For the next four days, Rory refused to stop. She went to class, did her assignments, went to the paper.

She didn't stop until Friday afternoon.

When she arrived home she found a note from her mother, telling her to be ready by six, and not to worry there was a dress in her room.

Walking into her room, ready for a nap, Rory saw the dress and smiled.

After all the drama of getting ready was over, the two Gilmore's and one Danes made their way to Hartford. Since it was just the three of them, they decided to drive together.

When they arrived, Emily opened the door and stared at them.

Rory wore a dark purple dress with spaghetti straps which reached her knees and was low cut in the front.

Lorelai's dress was black and red also with spaghetti straps. It reached just above her knee's and had a small black rose on the left shoulder.

Luke just wore a nice pair of slacks and a blue dress shirt.

As soon as Emily saw the three of them standing there, her jaw dropped. She had expected them to wear something more suitable – and didn't think she'd see Luke.

"Come in." she finally said and Lorelai grinned.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" Emily asked.

"Oh. Um…" Lorelai hadn't expected her mother to hear that. "That you would… uh… Wouldn't have any good music playing." She finally got out.

"Oh, well I'm sorry Lorelai. Next time your father and I have friends over, we'll call you to organise the play list. How does that sound?" the older woman smiled sarcastically.

"Sounds great mom. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to find the bar."

Lorelai took Luke's hand and they walked away, leaving Rory behind.

"Thank you for inviting us grandma. The party looks great. Really."

"Thank you Rory. You can go join your mother now if you like."

"I'll see ou later grandma." The elder woman smiled and turned to sme friends.

As Rory reached the bar and stepped up beside her mother, she heard someone call out.

"Ace! Good to see you." She turned to see Logan, Colin, and Finn walking towards her.

"Friends of yours?" Lorelai whispered.

"Sort of." She dodged Logan's arms but smiled at him and his friends. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well my mother demanded I make an appearance. What about you? Undercover for a story? Are there secret societies here too?" he whispered the last sentence, but Luke and Lorelai both heard him clearly. Lorelai finished her martini and turned to him.

"My mother also demanded we make an appearance. Lorelai Gilmore. And you are?"

"Logan Hunztberger. Very nice to meet you Miss Gilmore. My friends – Colin McCray and Finn Morgan." He shook Lorelai's hand and then indicated his friends. They too shook her hand, although Finn also kissed the back of her hand. She introduced Luke and then an older woman called out to Logan. She was followed by a young blonde girl Rory recognised as Gorilla mask girl, or Stephanie.

"Mom, hi. I was just talking with a friend from school. Rory Gilmore, my mother. And you know Steph."

"Gilmore? Are you any relation to Richard and Emily?"

"Yes. I'm their granddaughter. This is my mother, Lorelai, and her boyfriend Luke Danes."

"Mrs Huntzberger it's nice to meet you."

"Yes. You too Lorelai. Well if you'll excuse me, I have people to see." With that she turned and walked away.

Logan exhaled and his friends laughed.

"That is never going to be easy. I hate when she sneaks up on me like that." Rory smiled and Lorelai looked as if she had just seen something she didn't want to.

"Hey, um, I think I just saw someone… I would like to avoid. So it was nice meeting all of you, but we're going to disappear." Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand they were quickly swallowed by the crowd.

"Colin I want to dance." Steph said suddenly, and Colin dutifully followed her away from their friends.

Finn made an excuse about needing some air and vanished. But just before Logan could speak, Emily arrived at Rory's side saying something about needing her help.

Logan was left standing alone.

What did you think? Let me know, press the little purple button. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And now, Rory will be a little naughty. She's kissed other boys before, but lets just say, she's going a little further than that this time.

Ten reviews gets you the next chapter.

WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content. Don't say you weren't warned.

"What's the matter grandma?" Rory asked as she was pulled from one room to another.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Rory groaned and stopped.

"Is this a set up? I've told you, I'm with Dean now. I don't need you to find me dates. Especially if you've seen them in diapers." She still wasn't over the horrible night with Graham.

"Oh, it's just someone. I'm not saying you have to date him. He could just be a friend."

"Excuse me Mrs Gilmore. Could I borrow Rory for a minute?" Finn suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Well I-" Rory could tell she was trying to find an excuse.

"Grandma, you said that this guy could just be a friend right? So I'm sure he won't mind waiting a few minutes to meet me."

"Well alright." Finn grabbed Rory's hand and quickly pulled her outside before the older woman could say another word.

"Thank you so much!" she threw her arms around him and he stiffened, but after a moment he relaxed and hugged her back.

"You're welcome."

"So, right now, you are my absolute favourite person"

"Well, I'm honoured, love." They smiled at each other, and then Rory looked around concerned.

"We can't stay here. She'll find us. We need a hiding spot. Come on."

Taking Finn's hand in hers Rory pulled him up the stairs to the room her grandmother had set up for her three years ago.

The room looked exactly the same. The only thing that ever changed were the flowers under the window.

"This is my room." Rory waved at the room and Finn stared at everything.

"You live here? With your grandparents? This room looks like it was meant for a twelve year old."

"I don't. But when I was _sixteen_ my grandma fixed it up for me. My little place to escape to. Although now I have Yale in case things get too tense at home."

"And if things get too intense at Yale you can come here."

"Yeah. That's what I'm going to do."

They both sat down on the bed and Finn looked around. The room was filled with silence, until voices and music floated up through the floor.

Finn looked at Rory. He watched her as she sat in thought.

Then suddenly he leaned over and kissed her.

Rory closed her eyes and relaxed, allowing Finn access to her mouth. As his tongue met up with hers, she realised what she was doing and pulled away.

"I'm sorry I… That shouldn't have happened." Rory stood up and walked to the window.

"I'm not. I've wanted to do that all night." He followed her and stood right behind her. She turned and he pulled her into another kiss. This time he held on tightly and once again she allowed him to deepen the kiss.

Finn pressed Rory against the wall, his hand slipped from her waist and lifted her dress. He pressed two fingers against the front of her underwear.

She moaned in pleasure and his pushed her panties aside, inserting his middle and index finger.

Rory relied on the wall to keep her upright as Finn kissed her neck, and his fingers explored her body; one hand cupping her breasts.

As waves of pleasure washed over her, Rory realised what was happening. She pushed Finn away and he stared at her confused.

"This can't happen." She said, fixing her clothes.

"Why?" Finn looked as if he really had no idea.

"I have a boyfriend. You know that." She picked up the brush on the vanity table.

"Well, you're obviously not getting what you need from that relationship if you're up here with me. And where is Prince Charming tonight by the way?"

"He's working. And I am getting what I need. I love Dean."

"Mmmhmm." Finn moved forward and kissed her again, but this time Rory was quicker. She pulled away and walked out the door.

"Mom, I've got to go." Rory finally found her mom after searching for ten minutes.

"What's wrong honey? Are you sick?" Lorelai looked concerned.

In her head Rory laughed cynically '_Yes. I am sick I sleep with a married man and end his marriage, then I almost end up having sex with someone else. I am very sick.'_

"It's just a bit of a headache." She lied. "I'll cal a cab."

"No, don't worry. I'll find Luke and we'll drive you."

"It's ok, really. Enjoy the party. I'm just going to go to bed anyways."

"Well, if we went home now, we'd go straight to bed too,"

"Mom, please. I'll see yu in the morning before I leave ok?

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am." Over her mother's shoulder, Rory could see Finn scnning the room for her. "Say goodnight to grandma and grampa for me ok?"

"Ok. I love you hon."

"I love you too." They hugged and Rory quickly walked to the front door, pulling out her cell phone on the way.

"Hi. Hartford. A cab company please." She said once her call was answered. Soon she was connected. She walked outside and stood in the driveway. After booking the cab she looked around.

Her eyes fell on Finn standing a few feet away in the darkness. She groaned.

"Finn, we're not doing this now."

"Well, could you tell me when we are doing it?" she shifted back a few steps at his words.

"Never. What happened upstairs, was a mistake. I am in love with my boyfriend. What we almost did will never happen again. And will not be spoken about. Ever."

At that moment her cab arrived and she climbed in, leaving Finn to stand there alone.

If she had looked back, she would have caught the hurt look on his face. But she didn't.

Rory had planed on spending the day with Dean, but after the night she'd had in Hartford, she changed her mind. She couldn't face him.

When she returned home, she called and left him a message, glad that he wasn't back from work yet and she didn't have to speak to him. For hours she tossed and turned. When her mom got back from the party she came in to check on her. Rory pretended she was sleeping, and then continued in her attempts to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And the morning after. Thanks for the reviews. I love reading what you think. Keep 'em coming.

CHAPTER 4

The next morning at five-thirty Rory sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. Her second for the day. Luke walked into the room, putting his cap on and froze in the doorway.

"Rory? What are you doing up?"

"Oh. Hi Luke. I was just having a coffee, do you want some?"

"No. Thanks. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sometime around five I think. Why?"

"It's five thirty. In the morning. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Oh, I'm not tired anymore. Plus I couldn't sleep anyway. Too much to do. I'm making a list of all the things I have to do this week."

Suddenly Luke realised something was wrong.

"What happened?" he sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"You only make lists when something bad has happened."

"That's not true. Being accepted to three of the best colleges in the country is in no way a bad thing."

"Alright. So you have a big decision to make. What's happened?"

"Nothing Luke. I'm just listing the things I have to do so I don't forget. Is that ok?"

"That's fine. I have to go to work. So I'll see you next week?"

"I'm not sure yet. But when I figure it out I'll let you guys know."

"Ok. Bye Rory."

"Bye Luke." He left the house and Rory continued with her list.

For the rest of the morning Rory continued with her list, then rearranged her room. When her mom finally woke up at nine, she was exhausted.

"So how do you feel this morning?" Lorelai asked. Rory silently panicked. _What does that mean? Does she know something?_

"What do you mean?" she tried to appear calm.

"You're headache. Do you feel better?"

"Oh, yeah. Much better. Thanks. But, um, you know how I was going to spend the weekend at home?"

"Yeah." Lorelai looked suspiciously over her coffee cup.

"I can't do it."

"I knew it. You're ditching me for you're boyfriend aren't you?"

"No. I have to ditch him too. No, I really have to get back to school. My stuff at the paper is piling up and I can't afford the time off. I'm really sorry mom."

"It's ok. We'll organise another weekend."

"Are you sure?"

"Well if I say no will you change you're mind?"

"I can't. I'm sorry." Lorelai smiled at her.

"It's ok. Do you have time for breakfast?"

"Maybe a quick one."

"I'll get dressed." Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek and returned to her room.

Rory went to her room to pack her things so she wouldn't have to rush through her breakfast. She'd packed, changed and had her fifth cup of coffee before her mom came back down the stairs.

About two hours later, Finn woke with an incredible headache. It was something he was used to by now. Almost every morning he woke with a hangover and a redhead in bed beside him.

But this morning all that greeted him was the pain in his head… And Steph.

"Oh God. Please tell me nothing happened love." He groaned, realising all she wore was a bathrobe.

"What, I'm not good enough for you?" the blonde pretended to be insulted. "Relax Finney. Nothing happened. At least not between us. You must have really struck out last night. I've never seen you drink so much. The boys practically had to roll you home. Here, take these." She handed him some Aspirin and as she reached for a glass of water he swallowed them.

"I wish you wouldn't do that!" She told him. "So what happened?"

"You don't wanna know love. Trust me."

Please review. I'll be your best friend :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, I was wondering if anyone was interested in being a beta. I was asked but don't have time to do it myself, if anyone does, just let me know in your reviews.

Also, if you have any stories of your own, tell me about them when you review.

Thanks.

Rory wasn't surprised when she entered the YDN office later that day to find only Paris and Doyle. The two of them practically lived there. Plus it was a Saturday so most people were off doing their own thing.

Rory sat at her desk and looked over her article. She wasn't really happy with it, so she decided to try again. She was busy re-researching when a window popped up at the bottom of her screen.

AussieRulz: R u ever going to talk to me?

Reporting Girl: There's nothing to talk about.

Rory closed the window and got back to work.

AussieRulz: C'mon Rory. I kno u wanted me as much as I wanted u.

Reporting Girl: Well you mustn't have wanted me at all.

She closed the window, and signed out. After a few minutes she decided to leave the office. Unable to concentrate there.

Finn sat in his apartment staring at his computer screen.

Reporting Girl is currently offline

"Damn it!" he turned off the computer and went out to the kitchen to get a drink.

"What's the matter with you?" Colin asked. He was sitting, eating re-heated Chinese food. _At least I hope he re-heated it_. Finn thought. He hated how people - especially Americans - ate it cold.

"Nothing. I just screwed something up, but I'll fix it."

"Need any help?" Colin asked, bitting an egg roll.

"No. I can do it."

"Want to drop any hints?" he never liked to gve up straight away.

Finn just looked at him.

"Ok, that's fine, keep it too yourself."

"Thank you I will."

Leaving the kitchen he went to his room to think.

A really, really short one I know. I'm sorry. I just thought, I'd give you a short one instead of none at all.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

A week later – after seven days of successfully avoiding all members of the Life and Death Brigade – Rory was preparing to return to Stars Hollow.

Just as she was carrying her last bag out the door, she heard a familiar Australian accent and froze.

"Finn, I really don't have time for this."

"Well make time. Love I'm not usually a pushy guy, but when I see something I want, I won't let anything get in my way. I just think we need to talk about… some things."

"Well I don't. I've said all I need to say." She began to walk down the empty hall when he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You can listen then."

"No! Don't you get it? We have nothing to discuss. There is no 'us'. I'm going home to my family and my boyfriend. Just leave me alone!" She tore her arm out of his grip and ran away as tears spilled from her eyes.

Finn watched her go and then followed her out of the building.

He noticed her car hadn't moved as he slowly walked by the parking lot. And he couldn't stop his legs as they carried him towards her.

"Rory?" he said her name quietly when he realised she was crying. Gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white, she rested her head against it and her entire body shook as she cried.

When he said her name, she looked up at him. Without thinking he opened the car door and helped her out of it.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You didn't. I was just trying to figure out how to break up with Dean." she slowly explained as he wiped away her tears. "I'm not in love with him anymore."

"Really?" he asked with a smile. Instead of answering, Rory leaned closer and kissed him.

A/N: And the Rory Finn action finally returns. Let me know what you think. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I have nothing to do today, and i was bored, so I thought I would update a little early. Enjoy.

A/N2: there will be a fight in la ater chapter, i think it'll be a lot of fun.

Rory rolled over and bumped into something. Her eyes flew open and Finn smiled at her.

"Hi."

"Hi." She smiled back and sat up, holding the sheet against her chest.

"I have to make a call. I told my mom I'd be home a couple of hours ago. So, I should let her now I'm still coming, so she doesn't worry."

Finn nodded and sat up behind her. Rory picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello?"

"Mom, hey."

"Have you been kidnapped? You were supposed to be here two hours ago. What happened?"

"I ah… Got caught up with some stuff." She lied again. _I hate lying to you mom. Please forgive me._ Finn kissed her shoulder.

"Well, are you still coming?" he moved to her neck and she tried to push him away. She looked at him, pleading with her eyes that he stop, but he shook his head.

"Yes. I think I just need a couple of hours. I should be there by dinner time though."

"Ok, well I'll see you then." Finn reached for the phone.

"Bye mom." Rory called out as it was taken from her.

"Bye hon."

"Why did you do that?" she asked as she was pulled onto her back.

"I'm very impatient." He kissed her again and Rory wrapped her arms around him.

Her cell phone rang, and she tried to reach for it, but Finn took her hand.

"_Hey this is Rory. I can't get to the phone right now. So leave a message and I'll try to get back to you."_

"Rory its Dean." Rory pulled away, reaching for her clothes. "You're mom said you were coming home this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to do something. Ok, so, get back to me. I love you." Finn stared at the phone while Dean was talking, and then looked at Rory.

"Are you ok?"

She laughed bitterly. "Am I ok? Well, no. Not really. I'm cheating on my boyfriend – who, by the way, left his wife for me – I'm lying to my mom and all of my friends. I am not ok."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"It's not your fault. I'll go home and tell them the truth. I'll tell Dean that it's over. And I can stop lying to my mom. When I get back on Monday, then we can be together."

Finn smiled and kissed her. She tried to pull away.

"Mmm. I have to get dressed."

"But you don't have to be home until dinner."

"I have things to do, and it takes awhile to get there you know."

"What things? You're already packed. All you have to do is get dressed."

"Finn…"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes. Now, I'm going to take a shower. You can't be here when I get out."

"Maybe I'll come join you." He replied suggestively.

"No. Just get dressed and I'll see you Monday."

"You're evil. Ok, I'm going."

"Bye."

"Bye love."

Rory wrapped her bathrobe around her body and walked to the door.

"Oh, and Finn?" she turned back to him.

"Yes love?"

"Don't mention this to anyone. At least not yet. Next week you can scream it from the rooftops if you want, but just not this weekend ok?"

"That's not a bad idea." He said as if he hadn't heard her request.

"Finn?"

"Ok. I promise. My lips are sealed." He made a motion as if he was locking his lips and putting the key under her mattress – since in his current state he had no pockets.

With a smile, Rory headed to the bathroom.

Finn dressed slowly and then left the Branford building.

Rory returned twenty minutes later and picked up the phone.

She had some calls to make and things to organise, before going back to Stars Hollow.

-----------------------------

Finn arrived back at the apartment he shared with his three friends, and found Stephanie sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

He walked over, lifted her off the couch and began dancing with her.

"Finn, what's going on? Why are you so happy?"

"I wish I could tell you love, but I've been sworn to secrecy." He replied. She laughed.

"Well, I've gotta say, I like this Finn much better than the one we've had staying with us for the last week. Are you sure you can't give me a hint?" he shook his head and kissed her on the cheek before walking away.

"I know!" he didn't slow down. "You got laid!" Finn froze. But only for a second. Then he continued to his room, while she stood there yelling after him.

The End… Just kidding.

You like? I hope so. I think this was my favourite chapter so far. Please r&r.


	8. Chapter 8

**Now its confession time. Two reviews? That's it. Please review guys, it makes this so much more fun when i know ppl are actually reading. riotgirllina and ReeseAnn thanks for the reviews.**

"Dean, I have something I need to tell you." Rory said as she drove up the highway. "I've met someone and we decided we want to be together." She frowned at herself in the mirror. "No." Taking a deep breathe, she tried again. "Dean, it's over."

'_You can't be that cruel.'_

"Dean, I'm sorry. I can't be with you anymore. It's over." She continued driving, brainstorming ideas on how she could break the news to Dean.

All too soon she arrived at her childhood home.

Walking into the house she heard the voices of her mom and Luke. She was overcome with guilt.

"_What's happened Rory?"  
"Nothing Luke."_

"_You were supposed to be here two hours ago. What's going on?"_

_I hate lying to you mom. Please forgive me._

She didn't call out to them, needing a few minutes to collect her thoughts. Taking a deep breathe, she put down her bags and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

"Rory!" Lorelai ran over and hugged her.

"Hey Rory." Luke said when Lorelai finally let go.

"Hi Luke. Um, mom, I need to talk to you about something later. But first I have to go see Dean."

"Is everything ok?" she asked, studying her daughter.

"It will be soon. I hope." Rory knew that they wanted to know what was going on. She also knew they wouldn't push.

"Do you want something to eat?" Luke asked, indicating the food he was cooking

"Maybe later. I have to get this over with."

"Ok, we'll see you later"

Rory nodded. She left the house and got back in her car.

Kyle answered the door and smiled at Rory. "Rory. Hey, how are you?"

"I'm doing ok Kyle. How are you?"

"Good. I'm good. But I'm guessing you're not here to see me."

"No, not really. Is Dean here?"

"Sure come on in." Rory stepped inside and the door shut behind her. "Dean! Rory's here."

"Be right there." Within minutes, Dean was in the living room, pulling Rory into his arms. Kyle excused himself and retreated to his room.

"I wasn't sure I'd see you tonight." Dean said as they sat.

"Well here I am." She smiled weakly, and he began kissing her neck. "Um, Dean, we need to talk."

"Uh huh." He continued kissing her, but she pulled away, moving as far along the couch as she could.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I'm really sorry. But I can't do this anymore."

"Sorry? What do you mean you can't do this any more? What's going on?"

"You're going to hate me." She stood up and started to pace. "I didn't want to hurt you. You have to believe me. That was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Rory calm down. Just… explain to me what's going on."

"There's this guy. At school. I met him through a friend, when I was doing research for an article. Actually I met him before that, but I didn't really pay any attention to him, because I was angry at his other friend who was being rude to my friend."

"Rory, just take a breath and get to the part that explains why you 'can't do this anymore.'" Dean instructed, grabbing her hands and stopping her rant.

"Ok. Well, you remember the night my grandparents had that party?"

"Yeah, the one I couldn't go to because I was working?"

"That's the one. Um, I met up with this friend there. And he saved me from having to endure another Gilmore-sponsored setup. I've been really confused about things since then, but this afternoon, I made a decision."

"What decision? Rory you're not making any sense."

_Could you be anymore vague Gilmore? He's not going to get it if you tip-toe around. Just get to the point._

"I slept with him." She blurted out.

Confusion covered Dean's face. "What? Who?"

"Finn. The guy from the party. When you called this afternoon I was in bed with him. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that Finn and I are together now. You and I are over. I'm sorry Dean."

And she was. She hadn't meant to be so cruel, but everything just came out. _And let's face it, _she thought. _There is no nice way to say I cheated on you and I don't want to be with you.'_

Dean was speechless. Rory stood and left, wishing she could have done that better.

**I'm sorry. I've read over that a few times and it just didn't sound right, but I wasn't sure how to fix it.**

**If anyone has any idea's on how to fix my One Tree Hill - Gilmore Girls crossover could you tell me? I'm desperate.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter has been written, and re-written, and re-written again. The first version was crap, so I re did it. Then I accidentally deleted that, so I had to start over, and I hope this is better. So enjoy.

Rory expected to be greeted by some sound when she arrived back at the house, instead, there was complete silence.

"Mom? Are you here?" she called wiping away a few tears.

"Upstairs. Be down in a minute."

Rory sat on the couch and waited. When Lorelai came down, she could tell something was wrong.

"Rory, what's going on?"

"Where's Luke?" Rory asked avoiding her gaze, and stalling for time.

"He's at the diner. He wanted to give us some privacy."

"Oh ok."

"Honey, what-"

"I broke up with Dean." Rory replied quickly.

"What? Why would you do that?" Lorelai was shocked.

"Because I'm not in love with him. And there's someone else." She added after a moment.

"Someone else? Who?"

"Finn." Lorelai scanned a database of people in her mind, trying to remember Finn. Eventually settling on the charming Australian she'd met at her parent's party.

"So you broke up with Dean?" Rory nodded. "Well, um, are you in love with Finn?"

"No. No, not yet anyway. Maybe one day. I just…" she shrugged. That was an unexpected question. Rory was surprised at how well her mother was taking this. Then again, she hadn't heard the full story yet.

"That's not all." Lorelai was silent. She waited. "I slept with him."

"But you just broke up with Dean now. When did you have time- Oh, right."

"Yeah um… this afternoon. And um, at the party-"

"You had sex in my parent's house? I don't even do that anymore. I don't think they do either."

"No we didn't. We were talking in my room, and he kissed me. We did some stuff, but I told him to stop, and I left. I avoided him all week, and today I made my decision. I told Dean everything, just in case you were wondering."

"Uh huh."

"You're mad aren't you?"

"I'm just processing. I'm a little shocked."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie or hurt anyone, but I've ended up doing just that." She couldn't stop herself, the tears slipped down her face.

"This isn't you. I mean, the crying and the breaking up with Dean, I'm used to, but cheating? Who are you?" Lorelai asked, a little harshly.

"I'm me. I've just been going off track a little lately. But I'm getting back there. I can't believe you're being like this. Do I need to remind you of dad and Sherry again?"

"Ok, that's unfair. That was a one time thing. With the _father of my child_. But you slept with a married man, and then cheated on him with someone else. You are not the daughter that I raised."

"You're wrong. I am exactly what you raised. I'm just following you're examples. So thanks a lot."

Rory turned and went into her room, taking the phone on the way. Searching through her books, she finally found the number she was looking for.

"Hello?" Logan answered the phone, while his three friends and roommates watched a movie and got drunk.

"Logan?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Rory. Listen, is-"

"Oh, hey Ace. How are you?" As soon as he said 'Ace', Finn looked away from the big screen tv.

"I'm fine, thanks. Is um, is Finn there?"

"Yeah, sure." He looked over at Finn and nodded.

"Hey Reporter Girl." Finn took the phone, and walked into his room. Closing the door he groaned. "I've been thinking about you all afternoon. I miss you."

"I miss you too. So, I told them."

"Really? How did that go?" he was happy, but also concerned. She didn't sound so good.

"Well I tried to break it to Dean gently, but he wasn't getting it. So I had o be blunt. Then I told my mom, and we ended up having a huge fight, about how I'm not the daughter she raised."

"Well that sucks."

"It does. And it really doesn't help with the massive amounts of guilt I'm feeling right now."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have done something to help."

"It's ok. We fight and we make up. It's the Gilmore way. So how was you're afternoon?"

"Hmm, well lets see. I got home, Steph figured out why I was so happy and then the guys got home."

"She knows? But I thought-"

"She guessed. I haven't confirmed or denied anything. And I haven't lef her alone all afternoon. Until now."

"Don't worry about it. My biggest concern was my mom and Dean finding out. Now I've told them so I guess it doesn't matter. Go ahead and tell them everything. You have my permission."

"Good to know. Can I still do the rooftops?"

"If you wish." Rory laughed. She was happy for now.

"Finn! I have to use the phone!" Steph yelled through the door.

"Love, I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, bye." They hung up and Finn walked to the door.

"Here you-"

"Why is she calling you?" Steph whispered, pushing him back into the room. "And why did you have to come in here to talk? What's going on Finn?" she pulled him onto his bed.

"It's nothing Steph."

"Rory Gilmore calls _you_ and it's 'nothing'? I think not. Explanation please."

"It amazes you that much that she'd call me? I'm touched. We could be study partners or something."

"Finn!"

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you can' tell anyone else. We're together."

"What? But I thought she had a boyfriend. And that Logan liked her."

"Really?" God, I must be slow."

"Not really. He told Colin and Colin told me. It was supposed to be a secret. But what can you do?"

"Gee, Steph, remind me not to tell you any secrets."

Didn't you just tell me one?"

"Oh, right, do me a favour love? Please don't tell the guys. Let me break it to Logan. You're much too pretty. If he punched you it would be horrible."

"Sure. You tell him. But no sneaking her in here in the middle of the night. Get it over with quick, like that band aid thing."

"Thanmks Steph."

"What?"

"You just referred to my girlfriend and our relationship as 'that band aid thing'."

"Girlfriend? Wow. I don't think you've ever usesd that word before."

"Yeah I think you're right."

"Well," Steph replied, standing up. "This has been fun, but, I think I hear a couple of beers calling my name. See you later Finney."

"I think I'll join you."

"Alrighty then. Let us go drink."

**So what did you think? Was it any good? Please review, I haven't got many lately and it's making me sad.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Rory?" Paris walked into Rory's room.

"Yeah Paris?" She didn't look up from the book she was reading.

"Were you ever going to tell me you broke up with Dean?"

"Oh." She dropped the book.

"Yeah. Oh. What happened?"

'Well if you know we broke up, why don't you know what happened?"

"Your mom called."

"Of course."

"She mentioned something, and when I asked what it meant, she made an excuse and quickly hung up. So why didn't you tell me?"

Rory had to think for a minute. _Why hadn't she?_

"Because I met someone new. A friend of Logan Huntzberger's. And I'm not in love with Dean anymore. Finn and I started pretty fast, but we've decided to keep things quiet for a little while, slow down a bit." She explained and Paris nodded.

"I didn't want to go blabbing around, because I don't know if it'll last." She added.

"What do you mean? Paris sat beside her.

"Finn's just so… Finn. He's had way more experience than I have, considering he's the second guy I've ever been with. And I don't know if I'll be able to keep him interested."

Paris didn't say anything. She just leaned forward and did something that Rory and Lorelai had already done. For a moment Rory was confused, then she lifted her arms and hugged Paris back.

"Thanks." She said when they'd both let go.

"No problem. But I don't want to hear any of that again. Any guy would be lucky to get a girl like you, and some would even kill for it."

"Ok, you have no idea how much you sounded like my mother just then."

Paris just smiled and walked out the door.

"Uh, Logan, could we talk?" Finn stood at Logan's door, hesitant to go in.

"Yeah sure Finn." _'Well that's it, you gotta do it now.'_

"What's up?" Logan asked when Finn didn't speak.

"I've got some news. And you're probably not going to like it."

"What is it Finn?" he laughed.

"It's ah… It's about Rory actually."

"What about Rory" The blonde looked concerned.

"It's not bad. Well, Rory's ok and everything. It's just that a couple of weeks back, at her grandparents party, we kind of got together."

"You what?" Logan laughed again.

"We got together. Rory and I are a couple." The smile on Logan's face quickly faded.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm very serious." Finn braced himself for the punch he thought was coming.

"But… she has a boyfriend."

"They broke up two weeks ago."

"Oh. He was very pale. Fin was worried.

"I'm really sorry man. Steph told me you liked her."

"How did Steph find out?" Finn realised he'd said the wrong name.

"Colin told her."

"That's great. Can't anyone keep a secret around here?'

"I'm sorry mate. You can punch me if you want." Finn smiled but Logan didn't.

"I'm not going to hit you Finn. I'd like to punch Colin, but I'm not going to."

"So are we ok?"

"Yeah we're fine." Logan nodded, but didn't sound too convincing.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go. See you later."

"Bye." Finn walked out the door

"I can't believe this." Logan punched his pillow. He really had to focus on not walking out and punching Finn. The urge was strong.


	11. Chapter 11

**An: Hey guys, where are my reviews? My inbox is looking sadly empty these days. Any comments that you have are welcome. Let me know what your thinking.**

"Finn give me your hand." Rory instructed.

"What? No. I can't."

"Finn just give it to me." She said firmly.

"But if I'm holding your hand they'll know everything."

"No they won't." she grabbed the hand closest to her and the door swung open.

"Rory, hello. Lovely to see you." Emily said. She then turned to Finn. "Oh, and you must be Flynn."

"Finn Grandma. His name is Finn. And you've met him before. Remember at your party a few weeks ago? He was there."

"Oh, yes of course. Come in both of you." She stepped back to let them in.

"It's good to see you again Mrs. Gilmore, you look very well." Finn said, standing uncomfortably in the foyer.

"Thank you Finn. Rory your mother and Luke aren't here yet. Of course Lorelai must have an audience when she enters." Emily walked in to the living room, where Richard sat reading the paper.

"Richard, Rory and her friend are here."

"Oh, Rory. Excellent." He stood and hugged her, the frowned at the young man beside her. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." Emily turned from the group.

"Finn Morgan, Mr Gilmore, pleasure to meet you. " Finn said holding out his hand.

"Yes, yes. Well, what do you do young man?'

"I'm a student at Yale." He replied. Just then Lorelai walked into the room with her mother and Luke. Emily quickly excused herself to check on dinner.

"Hey dad." Her father nodded at her while continuing to scrutinise Finn. "Rory, Finn, having a good time?"

"Hi mom. Yeah we're doing great." Rory replied sarcastically. She had known from personal experience that this couldn't go perfectly. But she'd hoped it would go better than the last two introductory dinners.

"And what is your major" Richard continued his interrogation.

"Alcoholic beverages." Lorelai muttered, Luke tried to cover her mouth. He knew what this felt like.

"Oh, um-"

"Richard, I was thinking we should play golf again soon." Luke interrupted. He had hated playing golf with Lorelai's father, but surely Finn didn't deserve this.

"Excellent idea Luke. Now, about your studies young man."

"Grandpa, I was reading something the other day that I thought you might find interesting."

"Hmm?" he was distracted for a moment and Finn was finally able to sit down with the rest of them.

"Yeah, uh, it was by this Australian author. Um-"

"Oh, has anyone been watching the Australian Biggest Loser competition? It's hilarious." Lorelai laughed. She was the only one.

"Yeah, we have a few big people back home." Finn added quietly. Richard looked at him.

"You're not an American?" Richard asked.

"What. Dad, you couldn't tell from the accent?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"No sir. I'm Australian. I was raised there and came here for college. My father had moved out here a few years before me and I stayed with him for my first semester until my friends and I decided to get our own place."

"Well dinner should be ready any minute now." Emily entered the room from the kitchen.

Somehow, Lorelai managed to make the conversation about the inn, and how well everything was going. When the maid entered to announce that dinner was served, Finn breathed a sigh of relief.

'_At least everyone will be eating for awhile, so I won't get anymore questions.'_

The door closed and Finn almost fell to the ground.

"Oh my God. That was horrible." He said as the four of them walked to their cars.

"It wasn't so bad." Rory replied.

"Your grandfather hates me. It was bad."

"Finn, trust me, it could have been worse." Luke told him.

"Really? How?" he asked. Somehow he didn't think they would have an answer.

"Well at least Dad spoke to you. The first time Dean came over, he mostly just glared. You have an upper hand here – you go to college, Rory's last two boyfriends don't."

"And at least you didn't get stuck with playing golf with Richard." Luke added.

"But you suggested that." Finn replied.

"Only to distract him from you, I've been before and it was really bad."

"On the bright side." Rory spoke up. "We all made it through the dinner without any fighting. And everyone lived." She was happy that Lorelai and Luke were trying to make Finn feel better, reassure him that it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened.

They drove home, and that idea kept a smile on her face as she fell asleep.

**What did u think?**


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later Rory and Finn were preparing to return to Yale.

But first Rory insisted they stop at Doose's so she could get some 'groceries.'

"Rory, love are you sure you need all of this?" Finn asked, lifting two bags of potato chips and moving three bags of marshmallows.

"Of course. You don't want Paris and I to starve do you?"

"No. But this food isn't real healthy. Actually, scratch that, none of it is even in the dimension of healthy." He had watched in horror as she filled the trolley with countless salted and sugary snacks.

"Yeah, see we don't really do healthy."

"Oh, ok. Well that clears it all up." He replied, giving her a smile.

"Shut up." She told him as she pushed the cart down the next aisle.

He followed close behind and when she stopped, trying to decide what chocolate to get, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Finn! Don't do that. Come on, seriously, anyone could walk up here. Just stop it."

She pulled away and was about to start walking again, when she saw Dean standing at the end of the aisle holding a box.

"Oh… Hi Dean." She muttered.

Dean laughed. "'Hi Dean'? That's all you have to say?" he demanded stomping towards them.

"I just… I'm sorry." Finn stood at Rory's side, glaring at Dean, as Dean glared at Rory.

"You're sorry? Well that makes it all ok then does it?" he put down the box he was holding and took a few more steps forward. "I loved you Rory. I risked everything to be with you. And you break up with me for him?" he jabbed a finger in the air at Finn. "You have no idea how much of a slut you've become."

"Ok mate, that's enough!" Finn shoved the shopping cart out of his way and closed the gap between himself and Dean. "You take that back." He demanded.

"Why? It's the truth. I mean, she broke up a marriage. Hell, she's been screwing with me since I was sixteen. Or haven't you heard about Tristan and Jess. Then she goes and sleeps with you before she ends things with me. I don't know about you, but in my opinion that sounds pretty slutty!"

"All right, that's it. You're dead." Finn grabbed Dean's shirt and shoved him into one of the shelves, before pushing him to the ground.

"Young man. Stop that!" Taylor yelled as he made his way down the aisle. Finn kicked Dean and Rory screamed.

"Finn! Please don't."

"Apologise. Now." Dean was lifted from the floor.

"I didn't say or do anything that warrants an apology. Because I know the little princess. All the stuff no one else knows." Dean replied before throwing a punch at Finn's jaw.

"DEAN!" Rory and Taylor yelled together.

"Oh I am so glad you did that." Finn told Dean before punching him one last time, in the stomach. He walked out of the store and back to his car.

"Dean, are you ok? I'm so sorry." Rory rushed to his side.

"Get away from me." He growled before painfully pushing himself off of the ground.

Rory stood and looked around her. Things had been knocked from the shelves; bags of mini chocolate bars were torn open. The place was a mess.

"Taylor. I'm really sorry about this. I'll pay for everything. But, I ah… I have to go."

The old man stood and watched in bewilderment as she ran from the store.

"Finn? Are you here?" Rory called throwing open her front door.

"Rory, what's going on?" Lorelai asked coming into the living room.

"Is Finn here?" Rory asked looking around.

"Yeah, he's in your room. What's going on? He looked really pissed."

"He got into a fight with Dean. I need to go talk to him."

She pushed passed her mother and walked right into her room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think he was working today. You weren't supposed to meet. Not like that anyway." Rory stood in front of him and tried to explain and apologise, but Finn stopped her

"What are you apologising for?" he asked, standing up. "You didn't do anything. It's that piece of dirt that should apologise. And me. I know, this is your town, and you probably don't want everyone thinking you're boyfriend is a crazy rage-a-holic."

"You're not. I know that, and that's all that matters. You were just trying to protect me. And I'm glad that you want to do that, but it's really not necessary."

"I just… He made me so angry. Coz, I mean if he really knew you like he claims he does, then he'd know you were anything but a slut."

"But I have done some things that I'm not proud of. He was right. Ever since we met, I've been messing him around."

"Well, I don't care. I still think you're amazing." He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her softly.

"We should probably get back to school." Rory said, breaking the kiss before things got too out of hand.

"Alright, but we'll finish this later." Finn told her. "I'll put the rest of your stuff in the car."

"Thanks." He picked up her bags and walked out of the room.

"Mom?" Rory called, re-entering the kitchen.

"Hey sweets, did you get everything sorted out?"

"Yeah Finn's ok. Besides the huge welt he's going to have on his jaw soon, and I couldn't really care less about how Dean's feeling."

"What happened? Was there a reason for the fight or did they just decide to start throwing punches at the air and anyone who got in the way could only blame themselves?"

"There was a reason. Dean blamed me for the end of his marriage, which I know I had a part in, but it wasn't entirely my fault. And he basically just called me a slut a couple of times."

"Oh my God. Now I'm gonna go and kick his ass. The little weasel."

"No, mom. Don't please. It was already bad enough. They kind of trashed aisle four-"

"No! Not aisle four, that's where they keep the chocolate."

"I know. And I'm going to pay Taylor back for everything so there will be more chocolate. Don't worry."

"You're the sweetest kid in the world, did you know that?"

"I've been told a few times." Rory replied with a smile.

"Ok, so we're all packed up, but you still have no groceries. You want to stop somewhere on the way?" Finn asked re-entering the room.

"Yeah, that would probably be best. Ok, mom. We've got to go."

"Ok, and don't forget, Taylor may try to run you out of town, but mommy will always have somewhere to hide you from the mobs."

"Thanks." Rory hugged her and then took a step back.

"And you." Lorelai said, looking at Finn. "You, are my favourite so far." Finn smiled, and she hugged him. "If you hurt my daughter, I will hurt you."

"Uh… ok." A look of terror crossed his face.

"Thankyou for protecting her." She whispered before pulling away.

"No problem."

"Bye," the two college students called as they drove away. Lorelai stood on the porch waving like the mad woman she is.


	13. Chapter 13

"So that was a fun weekend huh?" Finn asked, breaking the silence as he and Rory walked towards a New Haven grocery store.

"Yeah it was great. We should do it again sometime."

"Sounds good." Rory looked at Finn, wondering when the sarcasm would end, and gasped at the purple mark growing along his jaw.

"You should really get some ice on that."

"I think I know something else that might need some ice on it." He replied, stopping in front of the door and pulling her close.

"Oh my!" a woman around Emily's age cried out as the two of them blocked her path.

"Oh my!" Finn imitated her after she had escaped.

"Keep it in your pouch kangaroo boy. I need to get my food."

"Fine… be cruel. Torture me, I'll deal with it somehow." Rory laughed and walked away. Finn followed her a moment later.

As they drove the short distance back to the campus, Rory insisted Finn hold a frozen bag of peas against his face.

"I wish I had a camera right now." She told him looking away from the road.

"Shut up. I happen to think that the bruise looks sexy. But if you can't handle the competition… That's fine, I'll make it disappear."

"Thank you. I just don't know what I would do if it stayed on your face any longer. I probably wouldn't be able to restrain myself right now."

"Well, in that case…" he began to lower the bag with a suggestive smile.

"NO! Don't it could be very dangerous." She burst out laughing and stopped out the front of Finn's building.

"Would you like to stay over tonight love?" he asked as they walked up to his room.

"What about Steph and the guys?"

"They'll be fine with it. I mean, we've all had 'friends' stay the night before. It's not like they can stop us anyway."

"Well, I have to get the food back to Paris so she doesn't die. But, yeah, that'd be nice."

"Good. I'll come with you and then we can get some dinner and come back here."

"Ok. Lets go."

"Paris?" Rory unlocked the door to the suite she shared with Paris and froze. Everything was very quiet but there were sounds coming from Paris' room.

"Oh God! NO! No, no, no." Finn smashed his hands over his ears and screwed his face up. Once again making Rory laugh, she told him to wait outside for her and quickly put the food away, before writing Paris a note

_Paris,_

_Staying at Finn's tonight. Hope you had a 'fun' weekend with Doyle. See you tomorrow,_

_Rory._

"Ok, lets go." she said walking out again and re-locking the door.

"That was horrifying. What's wrong with you?"

"My mother was once engaged to my English Lit teacher. Nothing scares me anymore." She replied remembering many uncomfortable moments in her kitchen and the halls of Chilton.

Finn made sure to yell very loudly to his room mates before opening the door. When there was no reply he let Rory in and they made themselves comfortable on the couch watching Con-Air.

"I love this movie. All the blood and explosions. It's excellent." Finn muttered as a car was blown up in Vegas.

"Shh. I'm watching." Rory said. She stared intently at the screen, as Nicolas Cage made his way down the strip towards his wife and daughter.

As the credits rolled, and Sweet Home Alabama played, Rory sat up.

"Oh, Casey was so cute."

"That's all you have to say?' Finn asked.

"What?"

"The whole movie, people are getting shot at, things are exploding, there's blood, and fire. And you're only comment is, 'Oh Casey was so cute.'? You American girls are so weird."

"Face it Finn. All women are weird. No matter what country they're from, there is no understanding them." Logan said as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Oh my God. Logan how long have you been there?"

"Umm, since Poe and Larkin jumped on the motorcycles. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Ace."

"That's nothing man. We went to Rory's room and you'll never guess what happened."

"Paris was having a party with a bunch of Jehovah's Witnesses?"

"She's Jewish Logan." Rory told him.

"No, even scarier. She was having sex. We could hear it through the door."

"Whoa, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at our editor ever again." Logan replied as he carried a pizza box into his room.

Did you like it? Let me know. Son't forget to rebview. Oh, and I still want to know what you're writing.


	14. Chapter 14

Logan stared at the ceiling and listened to the sounds of his apartment. The front door opened and was closed very quietly, but then someone knocked over a chair.

"Finn are you ok?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine." he replied drunkenly."Let's go to bed."

"Shh!" they attempted to tiptoe through the lounge to Finn's room. They weren't as quiet as they had hoped.

Logan looked at the girl next to him.

'_Miranda… Melissa… something starting with an M.'_

He watched her in disgust as she slept. She had been very friendly, but he just wasn't in the mood.

In the next room, Rory laughed. Finn said something and she laughed again.

He rolled out of bed and grabbed his MP3 Player, turning it up full blast he lay down again.

"Morning." Colin said as a girl walked out of Logan's room. He poured her a coffee and handed it over.

"Thanks. I'm Michelle." She replied as Logan dragged himself to the counter.

_'Michelle, that was it.'_

"Colin. Nice to meet you. He handed the blonde a coffee and picked up his own.

"Have the love birds surfaced yet?" Steph asked walking out of her room and taking Colin's coffee

"Love birds?" Michelle asked, confused.

"Room mate and his latest flavour. They've barely spent a moment apart since the romance began." Logan growled.

"That would be negatory." Colin said to Stephanie as they shared a panicked look.

"Oh, how cute." The girl didn't notice a thing.

"Yeah. I'm going to take a shower." Logan walked away, Colin returned to his room, and Steph sat at the table to read a magazine.

"So, are you and Colin, you know… a thing?" she asked. Steph looked up from her magazine, fixed Michelle with a glare and returned to the fasion pages.

Finn's door opened and Rory walked out.

"Morning Steph… You I don't know." she stopped in front of the coffee maker.

"I'm Michelle." She said with a smile. Rory turned to Steph for help.

"A _friend_ of Logan's" the blonde supplied before standing up and leaving.

"Ahh. Rory." She replied. Just then Finn pulled himself out of bed and dragged himself to Rory. She turned and gave him a kiss.

A few minutes later, Logan returned and Michelle announced she had to leave but said she would call him later. Rory decided to shower, leaving the two boys alone.

Finn smiled after her, and then turned to his friend. Logan however continued to stare at the closed door.

"Logan, mate, you're ok with me and Rory being together right?"

"Yeah man, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be." He tried to sound sincere but doubted that it was working.

"Well I know you liked her. And it can't be easy with me rubbing your face in it all the time."

"Finn, I'm totally fine with it. You're my best friend. If you're happy, I'm happy." _'Nicely done Huntzburger. Lying through you're teeth. Daddy would be so proud. You're going straight to hell.'_

"Ok, if you're sure." Logan smiled. Finn nodded and returned to his room. He was sure there was something Logan wasn't saying, but he didn't want to press the issue. That would just cause everything to come out, then anything could happen and his relationship could be destroyed.

Two days later Finn and Rory were leaving her dorm. It worked out much better for them to stay there; Paris could stay with Doyle, and there wasn't the constant activity of the LDB apartment.

Finn decided not to mention his little chat with Logan, knowing it would make Rory uncomfortable.

They walked out of the building together, planning on getting a coffee before their classes.

Stopping at the coffee stand they ordered their drinks then continued to walk.

"Rory, do you really like living with Paris?" Finn asked suddenly getting an idea.

"Yeah. It's ok. Most of the time. Why?"

"Well I was thinking, maybe you'd like to move in with me." Rory froze but Finn kept walking for a few steps before he realised she wasn't beside him.

"Or maybe not." He muttered walking back.

"Why? What's wrong with what we have now?"

"Nothing. I just thought it might be nice, you know, to wake up together every morning instead of every other morning."

She glanced at her watch "Oh I have to get to class, can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, bye." She quickly walked away.

'_You idiot! What were you thinking?' _Finn sat in his business studies class. Not paying any attention.

'_You've been dating for a month. A month! Have you lost you're mind?'_

He tried hard to concentrate, but couldn't stop himself from picturing the panicked look on Rory's face.

'_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

He glanced at the clock. Ten minutes to go.

'_Wow time really flies when you're stressing about something.'_

The last few minutes ticked by slowly as if to contradict him in his aggravated state.

Finally they were released and Finn practically flew to Rory's classroom. To wait the last few minutes.

Rory walked out talking to a girl from her class, when she spotted Finn she excused herself.

"Hi." She said walking towards him.

"Hi. How was your class?" he asked.

"It was good. We got our assignments back. I got an A."

"That's good." He couldn't look at her properly. He felt like an idiot.

"Yeah it is." They walked in silence for a minute until Rory couldn't take it anymore. "We need to talk about what happened earlier."

"I know. I was just hoping you would have forgotten about my stupidity."

"So you don't want to do it?" she asked.

"No, I do. I think. But if you had seen your face then you would understand my hesitation now."

"It's just, my whole life, it's been me and my mom. Then I got here and I was living with a psycho – different to Lorelai of course – and two strangers. But I have never lived with a male before. Not even my dad. It's a hard concept to grasp."

"Yeah, sure I can understand that."

"How?" You grew up with a mom and two sisters. And you've been living with a girl for over a year. How could you possibly understand?"

"ok, you got me there. I don't understand. But I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for."

"Thank you for that. But we still have some things to discuss."

"Like what?" they stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Your apartment – though very large - can become a little cramped at times. And I don't think it would be fair to move in and disrupt your friends lives."

"Does that mean you want to do this?"

"Maybe. I need to think about it for a while."

"Make some pro-con lists with Lorelai?"

"Exactly." They smiled at each other.

"Well you're considering it. That's good enough for me."

So did you like it? That felt longer to me. Anyway, PLEASE review. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

"He asked you to what?" Lorelai asked bolting up.

"Move in with him." Rory repeated.

"And the suicide society?"

"The what?" Luke asked, staring. Lorelai ignored him.

"Well, we didn't really get into many details. I kind of ran off to class."

"Oh Rory."

"But then we talked some more and I told him I'd think about it."

"Wow. So...?

"So I'm still thinking.

"Alright. What are your thoughts?"

"My thoughts are… what if this screws everything up? We're happy you know. I don't want to ruin that."

Lorelai leaned back against the head board, making herself comfortable, and switching into mom-mode.

"Hey, kiddo, listen to me. He cares about you. A lot. And I am certain that you would be able to handle it. As much as I would love to believe you're still eight and you love making necklaces out of gum wrappers I know, you're grown up. You are capable of making decisions. Including this one. I know you'll make the right one."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem babe."

"I've got one more question for you."

"Shoot,"

"How is it possible that the craziest person in my life gives the best advice."

"It's a gift my child. I can't explain it and I don't question it. It just is what it is."

"Ok, thanks for that. I've gotta go. Say hi to Luke for me?"

"Sure. Bye. I love you.

"Love you too." They hung up and Lorelai grinned.

"Rory says hi."

"What's going on?"

"My little girl's growing up. Finn asked her to move in with him."

"And a bunch of suicidal people?"

"What?"

"You said, 'and the suicide society.'"

"Oh, that's just his current roommates. They're in this club called the Life and Death Brigade. They do stupid dangerous stuff for fun. Rory jumped off a seven story scaffold with one of them."

"What!" Luke was in shock.

"Yeah, she had an umbrella to slow her down. And she was wearing a ball gown. The picture is really cool."

"They made her jump of a building and she still hangs out with them?"

"Well, they didn't make her jump. She chose to."

"Yeah right.."

"Luke, stop worrying. Finn will look after her. She's going to be fine."

"Ok, if you say so."

She leaned over and kissed him. Pulling back with a grin, she announced,

"I'm hungry."

"Let's go see if you have any food then." Luke said climbing out of bed.

"Yay!"

"Paris can we talk?"

"I've got seven minutes. Talk fast Gilmore." She continued to gather her books.

"How would you feel about me moving out?"

Paris froze. Everything she was holding dropped to the ground.

"You just blew a giant hole in my schedule. What are you talking about?"

"Well, um… Finn asked me to move in with him. And I told him I would think about it. But I wanted to talk to you first."

Paris nodded, she sat down while Rory gathered the books.

"Ok, well do you want to?"

"Kind of. I'm not sure."

"I really like living with you Rory, but maybe you should do it. Over the years that I've known you, I think I've grown as a person. Now I can return the favour. Do it. Move in with him. It could be really good for you guys."

"Thanks Paris."

"Sure. Now I have to get going. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Paris left the dorm and Rory picked up the phone.

"'Ello gorgeous." Finn answered.

"Let's do it."

"What's that love? Bungee jump off the Empire States building?"

"No. I don't think that's a good idea. Let's get our own place. I've done all the talking and list making I need. And I've come to a conclusion. I want to live with you."

"That's great. I'll grab a paper and meet you at your place in a couple of minutes."

"Ok, see you soon." They hung up and Rory waited. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Now are you sure about this?" Finn asked as soon as the door was opened.

"Yes. Why? Have you changed your mind?"

"No. I just want to know you're sure."

"I am. Now gimmie." She took the paper and moved to the couch.

After ten minutes of looking Rory was a lot less excited.

"This is hopeless!" she shut the paper and put it down.

"No it's not. We'll find something."

"Something with a rent of five dollars? I don't think so."

"I can pay if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I don't want that. I want us to be equal in this."

"It doesn't bother me. Really."

"But it bothers me." She took a deep breathe. "Ok, lets try this again." Picking up the paper again Rory skimmed through a few listings and stopped.

"Oh, here's one. _'One bedroom and bathroom. Spacious kitchen with living-dining area.' _That sounds nice. And it's not too expensive either."

"Let me translate that for you. _'Spacious kitchen'_ means _'no bench space whatsoever, just floor'_. And the living-dining area is just one big room that should have been two, but they were too lazy to build the extra wall. And… Yeah, that price means, crappy neighbourhood, even crappier plumbing."

"Ok, how about this – _One bedroom, cosy living space, friendly welcoming neighbourhood.'_ It's a little pricier, but if I got a part time job we could manage."

"Cosy means small. And the friendly welcoming neighbourhood is code '_We are a freaky Cault and want you to join us_."

"This isn't as fun as I thought it would be".

"Let me take a look." Finn told Rory the meanings of several descriptions,

_Before he found… 'New, ground floor apartment comprising of 1 bedroom and a separate study offers a great lifestyle for those seeking to be close to the hub. There is secure car parking secure storage. This state of the art building offers all the facilities you would expect.'_

"Let's get that one."

"Why?"

"It's close to The Pub," Finn replied.

"That says hub. Good thing you're at college looks like you need to learn how to read."

"Oh nice Rory."

'_Handy to everything. 2 b/r with a study off main. Lounge and eat-in kitchen. Laundry upstairs. Lawn mowing included in rent. Off street parking. Available now. Inspection by appointment.'_

**'_Campus View Apartments_**_ Neat 1 bedroom Walk-in-robe, polished floors, new paint inside, fridge and washing machine and balcony Available now! inspect by appointment only.'_

'_84 Howe Street, New Haven, CT Great Location - Walk to Yale University - All Utilities Included / Renovated Units'_

"_Chapel lofts. Stainless steel kitchen .Knotted wooden floors. Loft interior. Imported spiral staircase. Walk to Yale. High Ceilings. Bright & Open. Onsite Parking. Onsite Laundry. Security System. Central A/C.'_ That's perfect. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds expensive." She replied gaping at the price.

"No, you're reading it wrong. See?" he scribbled something on the paper and Rory smiled.

"That looks a bit more affordable. But I'm still getting a job."

"Ok, you can get a job. As long as it doesn't interfere with your studies." Rory gave Finn a strange look. "Did I jut say 'your studies'? I meant 'my fun'."

"Much better."

Finn put down the paper and glance at the clock.

"When's your next class?"

"Four. You?"

"Tomorrow. I think I'm in the mood for some fun right now. Shall we?" he stood up and took her hand, leading the way to her room as she laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**OK I TOTALLY STUFFED UP! You weren't supposed to see that thing at there bottom, it was an acccident. So if everyone can just wipe that from their memories, that would be faboulous**

Rory and Finn inspected their perfect apartment and decided to take it straight away. Rory had a job interview later that day.

After the meeting with the land lord, Finn had to go home and sit his roommates down.

"Guys I didn't want to say anything until I was sure it was happening but… I'm moving out."

His three friends stared at him in shock.

"What?" Steph asked.

"Rory and I are moving in together. So, I'll be leaving."

Logan laughed, nodded his head and walked to his room.

They watched him walk to his room, then Colin turned back to Finn.

"Are you sure that's a good idea man? Because, you know when you live with her, it'll be a little harder to get away from her. That's a serious commitment."

"I know that. And I'm ready."

"You know I'm going to be over there all the time right? Coz you can't get away from me." Steph told him.

"That's fine. But You might want to call before you come over." He replied with a smile.

"Well let us know when the move's on so we can sit and watch you work." Colin requested.

"I'll do that." Finn looked towards Logan's closed door. "Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Yeah, it's just a little crush he'll be over it soon enough. Don't worry about it." Steph replied.

"What we do need to worry about, however, is your housewarming party." Colin decided. "Who to invite. What to drink. Only the essentials."

"Sure mate. We'll get to that later. But right now I've got to see Rory. See you tomorrow."

Steph waved and Colin picked up a magazine as Finn walked out of the apartment.

"I can't believe this is happening." Rory said as she packed the last of her books from the room she shared with Paris. She still had a lot of clothes to pack.

"Have you changed your mind?" Paris asked as she opened a suitcase.

"No. I'm doing this. It's just I never thought I would have these feelings about Finn. I always imagined I would be with Dean forever."

"Personally I never thought Farmer Boy deserved you. Finn may not either, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She began to move some of Rory's clothes into the suitcase. "Guess what?" she said excitedly.

"What?"

"I'm moving in with Doyle. He's moving in here actually. I hope you don't mind. I was going to talk to you about it, but then I thought, 'just do it.'"

"Are you serious? That's great. Of course I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was a little worried actually."

"Worried about what?"

"That you would want to move into Doyle's place. I didn't want to lose this place completely."

"Well you won't. Don't worry."

"Good." Rory smiled at her friend and they returned to their packing.

Twenty minutes later Rory announced, "I have to get to work. See you later?"

"I'll be here."

"Ok, you don't have to do this while I'm not here. I can finish when I get home."

"It's you're first day, you'll be tired. I'm fine. Just go."

"alright, bye."

She picked her bag up off the floor and walked out the door, heading for a café not far from the dorms. She was now a waitress. But strangely enough, after watching years of Friends and other shows where a central character waited on people, and having Luke serve her, her entire life didn't exactly fill her with confidence in her abilities.

Within the first hour, she had dropped two coffee mugs – thankfully they were empty. And spilt an iced coffee all over the counter.

Everyone just laughed and told her to relax, "It happened to all of us." The manager told her.

**He hasn't done it yet, it won't be for a while, more things are happening between here and the thing NONE OF YOU REMEMBER. Right?**


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Danishgirl9, spinaround, princetongirl, nk-number1actress, Coffee91, thanks for your reviews, but you weren't supposed to see that. It's not happening yet, it's a long way away.

SpeedRacer15: good, i'm glad.

Me.No.Read: i'm sorry, but you'll get it in a few hapters

just hidden : i thought it weas good too, glad you liked it.

shotswithMrsKim: thanks for forgetting.

So, i've never thanked you individually before, I just thought it would be nice, thank you all for reading.

"Where do you want us?" Lorelai asked as she and Luke arrived at Rory and Paris' dorm. It was moving day. Finn had already begun moving boxes from Rory's room to the common room.

"Well, Luke can go with Finn and mom you can stay with us."

"Sounds good. See you boy's later." The Lorelai's kissed their boyfriends and then the men left. "So what are we doing first? Dancing? Ordering pizza?"

"Moving these boxes to my car." Rory replied, crushing the hopeful look in Lorelai's eyes.

"You mean there's actual manual labour involved? Oh honey why didn't you warn me?"

"Come on Paris, she'll take a few minutes to figure out what's happening."

Rory and Paris began to work, while Lorelai watched them; she joined in a few minutes later.

When the boot and backseat were full, Lorelai and Rory climbed in, while Paris followed the short distance in her car.

Meanwhile, Luke and Finn were packing things into Luke's truck. Colin was "helping" by staying in his room and Stephanie was "supervising" him.

Logan had decided it would be safer if he weren't around. He hated the idea of Rory and Finn being together, he couldn't stand watching them merge their things and move in together.

He needed to get away.

"That's pretty much it. All that's left are my computer and desk." Finn said as the last boxes were loaded in.

"Ok. We'll get this stuff over to the apartment and come back for those."

"Great." Finn made a quick phone call while they drove. "Colin, we're leaving now, but we'll be back in about an hour. Could you make yourself decent and help us move my computer desk? Thanks buddy."

They arrived just as the girls got there.

"Look mini me, they spent two whole hours together and no one died. This is a good sign." Lorelai said as they met up out the front.

"Well there were a few close calls. Like when Luke decided it would be ok to put other boxes on top of my c.d.'s."

"And when Finn tried to drive." Luke added. Lorelai gasped. "There are very few people that I let drive my truck." He told the others.

"Interestingly enough, the only ones I know of are woman." Lorelai said with a smile."

"It's nothing personal. I just prefer to know people a few years before I let them behind the wheel of my vehicle."

"I get that." Finn told him.

"Would you let me drive it?" Paris asked. "Because I am a woman and you met me years ago."

Luke looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I… ah,"

"Relax. I don't want to drive your truck." She told him. "We should probably get to work huh?"

Luke stood beside Lorelai looking confused.

"She still scares me. Please don't ever leave me alone with her, your mother or Mrs. Kim."

"How about all three?" she suggested. "That way they could take each other out and you would be safe."

"No. Too risky." She smiled and they each grabbed a box, heading into the building.

After hours and hours of grunting and sweating everything was in its intended room, and everyone was exhausted.

"Who's hungry?" Lorelai asked, slowly pulling herself into a sitting position.

Three arms were raised from the floor and Luke grunted.

"Rory, Paris, I think you know what we have to do." The two girls turned their heads to look at each other.

"The menu's are in my car." Paris replied, rolling onto her side, attempting to get up. She took Rory's keys and slowly walked out.  
"Should we invite some people over?" Rory asked.

"No. we can do this alone. And just think, with all the left overs, you guys won't have to worry about food for at least a week."

"What's going on?" Finn asked, pushing himself up against the wall.

"Don't ask that question. Never ask that question when these two are involved." Luke warned, too late.

"On Rory's first night at Yale she didn't want me too leave. So I decided we should order from every take away place in New Haven. It was our way of deciding where the girls should order from in the future – also taking into account delivery boy cuteness and speed. Since you've moved, it needs to be done again."

Luke gaped at her and Finn laughed.

"You guys are hilarious. I can't imagine what life would have been like if I hadn't left Australia."

"Oh, it would have been incredibly boring. People's lives are much better when the Gilmore girl's are involved.

"That's your opinion." Luke muttered.

"Excuse me? You're supposed to love me."

"Don't worry mom, if he doesn't I'll have someone kick his butt." Rory told her, standing up and stretching.

Paris walked back into the apartment, dropping the menus and keys on the floor.

"Everybody grab a menu and start ordering." Lorelai instructed pulling her phone out. Everyone followed suit and separated to make their calls.

After fifteen minutes, the buzzer went off, signalling the arrival of pizza's and Indian food

"Come on up, the doors open up here." Finn answered, getting his wallet out. Within another fifteen minutes they had almost all of their food spread out on the floor with Lorelai's charts.

They were all sitting around eating and discussing what menus should be thrown away. Rory made a strange comment no one would ever remember, but they would forever remember what happened next.

"I love you." Finn said looking at Rory. He said it in a way that made it sound like a normal comment, like 'I love this song,' or 'this is my favourite book.' But it got everyone's attention.

Lorelai gasped, Paris sat back watching with interest, and Luke glared at Finn.

Rory blinked. She stared at her boyfriend as a worried look crossed his face. She slowly smiled.

"I love you too."

They all relaxed. The other three were very proud; Rory had finally said 'I love you' without ending the relationship. They remembered very clearly what had happened when Dean said it for the first time. They were all happy.

"Ok, so you've got you're charts and menus. Everything sorted. I guess we'll get going." Lorelai said standing, two hours later.

"Do you have to?" Rory asked standing up too.

"Well honey, it's your first night here. Don't you want to settle in a little?"

"Mom, since when have I ever wanted to spend a first night in a new place without you?" Finn laughed.

"I guess I could… um," she looked at Luke hopefully.

"Why don't we all stay?" he suggested.

"Really? Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. I'm too tired to drive back anyway."

"I should probably get going." Paris picked up her bag.

"You don't want to stay?" Rory asked.

"I'll get a mattress and the pillows and we can have a slumber party" Finn decided.

"I'll give you a hand." Luke followed him.

"I thought you just meant your mom and Luke." Paris said to Rory.

"No. You too. I mean if you want to."

"Ok."

The guys carried the mattress out and dropped it on the floor.

"Who's going where?"

"We get the bed!" Rory dived onto it, pulling Finn with her.

"I call the couch." Paris lay down while Lorelai stared at them.

"Where are the old, brittle-boned people supposed to sleep?"

"That couch folds out into a bed." Finn replied pointing the sofa he'd brought.

"But Paris got the comfy one!" She complained.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." Luke told her, pulling the bed out.

"Meanie."

"Mom, Paris, lets go change." Rory climbed off the floor and lead the way up to her room.

Five minutes later they returned in Rory's clothes.

"Thank you guys so much for all you're help today." Rory said as she made herself comfortable.

"Yeah thanks." Finn lay down beside her.

"No problem."

"It was fun."

"I needed the exercise." Paris added.

"I disagree." Finn muttered. Rory was the only one who heard.

Everyone said goodnight and Rory whispered 'I love you'. Finn smiled, whispered it back and kissed her.

The five of them were asleep within twenty minutes.

What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know. Too early to say that? I thought it was cute, anyway, let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

28REVIEWS? I was shocked, I've never had that many at one time. I decided i'd be kind and give you the next installment early, I'm finished, so why not? Enjoy.

RE Ch 2 Irish-Chick13: thanks, I'm glad you like it

Ch 4: thank you, you're giving me a big head

Ch 5: it was horrible, I admit that, I had no idea what I was doing

Ch 6: very happy about that, thanks.

Ch 7: I should have made him cry shouldn't I? That would have been so much fun

Ch 8: it was crap. I'm not good at break ups, which became obvious to me after I sat around for a month, wanting to break up with my boyfriend, but not having the guts to do it. Oh well

Ch 9: yeah I don't know, I just thought that would be heaps of fun. I DO NOT like him, so I enjoy torturing the boy.

Ch 10: they're all fine now. I wanted it to be like she was trying to rescue him. It didn't come out like that? Oh, well now you know.

Ch 12: I loved that one too, it was heaps of fun to write. It's probably completely unrealistic that Finn would win in a fight against Dean, considering his size, but I couldn't allow Dean to win. That would be wrong.

Ch 13: well he can't be completely self-assured all the time. Then I wouldn't love him as much, although that never stopped me with Tristan… Now I'm confused!

Ch 15: Just wait… he he, I'm evil today.

Ch 16: I can't tell I left myself a note at the end and forgot to delete it, but everone will find out eventually.

Ch 17: thanks.

Queen Tigeress: I didn't even think of that...

Coffee91: Thanks. I wasn't sure, but then i thought about it, and everythings been fast in this relationship, so why not?

shotswithmrsKim: glad you liked it

just hidden: I had a lot of fun writing those lines.

spinaround princetongirl, frackandbonechick, thanks.

I'm glad everyone enjoyed it.

The next morning Rory woke to the smell of coffee and the sound of banging in the kitchen.

"Lorelai be QUIET!" Luke grumbled.

"Shhh!"

"You're the one making all the noise. Now be quiet before you wake everyone up,"

Rory smiled. Rolling over, she kissed Finn and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Rory, what are you doing up?" Lorelai asked.

"Well the coffee fairy and kitchen elf were making a lot of noise and I thought I'd give them a hand."

"No, you're supposed to be sleeping. It's a surprise."

"Ignore your mother Rory. We were going to unpack these boxes and then make you guys breakfast."

"Well I'll help."

"It's ok. Go shower or something."

"It's fine. If I help at least I'll have an idea of where things are," Luke nodded and returned to the boxes.

"So how'd you sleep?" Lorelai asked.

"Good actually. The lounge room's a really great room. I like it."

"That's great honey."

"Good morning gorgeous." Finn called walking into the room. Rory turned around but before she could speak Finn continued, "Nice to see you Rory, Lorelai."

"Hey, hands off. This one's mine." Lorelai snuggled up to Luke and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Ok you can keep him." He replied pulling Rory into a hug.

"So did you guys see Paris?" Lorelai asked.

"She looked very comfy with that pillow" Finn observed.

"Mmhmm." Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"Are you people still in high school or something?" Luke asked. Rory just laughed.

"Honey, we're just joking around. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Don't worry. I don't." A voice replied from the doorway. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs." Luke replied.

"Geez ,Paris, I'vew told you not to do that. God!" Lorelai held a hand to her chest as if she were having a heart attack.

"Sorry. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing. I have it under control. Go and watch tv. All of you. Go."

Lorelai shrugged and left the room the three college students followed.

"So I should probably figure out how to plug this in shouldn't I?" Finn asked looking at the tv. Packing it up was easy, but this looked a little more problematic.

"Well as much as I hat to suggest this, we could get mom to re-hire the guy who installed it in the first place."

"_You're_ suggesting we ask _grandma_ for help?" Rory asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. It looks complicated."

"I can do it. I fixed up the tv at my old place and that was more complex than this one. I think." He scratched his head "I may have been drunk."

"Ok great. No Emily Gilmore conversations today." Lorelai smiled.

Rory's cell phone rang and she picked it up from the coffee table. "Don't be so sure." She replied holding it up so Lorelai could se the name flashing on the screen.

"Oh man. She is so freaky."

"Hi grandma, how are you?"

"Rory why on earth didn't you tell us you were moving?" she demanded instead of a greeting.

"I… I was going to call you when we got settled in."

"We? Who's we?"

"Finn Grandma. I moved out of the dorms and into an apartment with Finn."

"You're living with a man? What possessed you to that?"

"Well I…" Seeing the look on Rory's face and hearing her mother's voice, louder than usual, Lorelai decided to step in. She grabbed the phone from her daughter and started talking.

"Hi mom, how are you? Good? That's great. Rory's going to have to call you back later. Ok? Bye."

"Mom that was not a good idea."

"Turn off your phones now."

"She's going to be mad."

"Rory, she's not your mother. I am. And she's just angry she can't control my life so she's trying to control your's. If I say it's ok for you to do something, she doesn't have a say in the matter." She walked out of the room and came back quickly holding Luke's phone.

"Are you're phones off?"

"Why do I have to turn mine off? I only met the woman once. She couldn't-"

"She's Emily Gilmore. Never underestimate her power. Off. Now." Without a word, Paris obediently switched off her phone, and at the same moment, Finn's began to ring.

"I don't know that number. Who is that?"

"Oh my God! She is good. Gimmie that." Lorelai answered "Klemno Klumby's pizza. What can I get you?" she mumbled in a bad attempt at an Italian accent.

"Hello? I'm looking for Finn Morgan."

"No Finn Morgan's here ma'am. What would you like on your pizza?"

"I- I must have the wrong number." She quickly hung up.

"Ha-ha that was fun. But seriously, you should listen when I tell you TO TURN OFF YOUR PHONE." She handed Finn's back to him. "Now don't turn them on until I tell you to."

What do you think? Don't you all just love me. Anyway, please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Thankyou to: frackandbonechick, tommys21, spinaround, Lifeisconfusing, Irish-Chick13, Coffe91, princetongirl, Queen Tigeress

just hidden: Glad you like them, there's another one that I absolutley love in this one; look out for a hungover Colin.

shotswithMrsKim: My theory is, she had it tracked down as soon as she found out he was dating her grandaughter.

Disacaimer: I own nothng, but the first 2 seasons of GG on DVD

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home tonight?" Finn asked Rory a week later. They'd been living in the loft for that long. Paris had to live without a tv for three days before Doyle moved in, once again, everyone helped with the move.

"No. Go out, have some fun with your friends. I've got some studying to do anyway."

"I probably won't be back until late."

"Good. That'll give me time to start on my article."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"I love you." They kissed Finn picked up his wallet, and walked out of the apartment.

"Shh! Rory's sleeping." Finn tried to make Colin and Logan quiet, but the drunken men wouldn't listen. They had been out for four hours, only just managing to get back to the loft, thanks to a very kind cab driver.

He attempted to open the door, but dropped his keys. The door opened a moment later, to reveal Rory in a bathrobe.

"Hi love." Finn said from the floor.

Rory looked at the three of them, tapping her foot.

"So how was it?" She asked,

They all started talking at once.

"Come in and I'll make you all a coffee." She turned around. Finn grinned, jumped up and followed, Colin crawled to the kitchen and Logan slowly followed after watching Rory walk away.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" Colin smacked a hand on the counter.

"It was excellent." Finn added.

"Good. Here you go." She handed out the mugs. Logan took the drink and watched her as she moved around the kitchen. "Ok, I'm going back to bed. Try not to break anything." She kissed Finn and then headed back up to their room.

Logan started to laugh. Finn and Colin looked at him strangely.

"I still can't believe she picked _you. _I mean what does she even see in you?" he said pointing a finger at the two Finn's in front of him.

"I have no idea. I don't even care."

"I think I love her man. And I was this close." He held his index finger and thumb together in front of his face. "But then you came along and… I don't know what happened. It all got screwed up."

"I'm sorry man."

"Logan," Colin cut in. "You could probably find a girl who'd dress like Rory, act like her. Hell, if you paid her enough she'd probably do anything you asked."

"That's not a bad idea." He stood up. "I'm gonna get on that right now. Bye." He slowly walked in a zig-zag out of the apartment. Finn watched him go, then dropped his head onto the counter, falling asleep.

Colin laughed and walked over to the couch. He sat down and turned on the tv.

He should have been used to this pain by now, drinking XXXX Beer out on the back patio with his friends since he was fifteen. But for some reason, Finn felt worse this morning. Then he realised why.

He was on the kitchen floor, the stool he'd been sitting on the night before lay across his stomach. "Ohhhh! The pain." He had a bump forming on the back of his head. As he slowly climbed from the floor, he noticed Colin was comfortably curled up on the couch.

And the evil curtains were wide open.

"Bloody hell, can't a man suffer his hang-over in peace?" he grumbled as someone knocked at the door.

"What?" he snapped as soon as he'd opened it.

"Well aren't we chirpy this morning?" Paris asked, pushing her way inside. "I'm looking for Rory. Is she here?"

"I have no idea. I just woke up on the floor."

"So she kicked you out of bed? What'd you do?"

"Nothing. I just fell asleep down here after a night of fun with the boys. Could you lower your voice please?"

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said loudly. "Do you have a hangover?"

"SHUT UP!" Colin yelled from the couch.

"Crap. What are you doing here?" Paris asked him.

"Tell me where here is and I'll tell you why I'm there." He replied pulling a cushion over his face.

"What's going on?" Rory asked walking down the stairs dressed in a pair of jeans and her 'uniform' black t-shirt.

"You're friend," Finn said pointing at Paris. "Is the Spawn of Satan."

"No she's not, we went to Chilton with him." She laughed at the comment and walked to the coffee-maker. "What's up Paris?"

"I just came over to see what you were doing today. Are you busy?"

"Actually, yeah. I have to work until four. But after that, I'm free. I got all my work done last night."

"Well, do you wanna do something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Could we possibly move this conversation away from the tortured men?" Finn asked curling up next to Colin.

"Sorry." Rory whispered. She reached for Paris' hand and pulled her out onto the balcony.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping?"

"Shopping with Paris Geller? That's a new one."

"We've never been shopping before?"

"Not that I can remember. But that sounds great. I'll meet you back here at four thirty?" she asked.

"Ok, that's great. Want some company to work?"

"Thanks."

They walked back through the apartment and as they went, Paris dropped a book off the table in the living room.

"DIE GELLAR!" the boys yelled together. She laughed. Rory couldn't help but laugh too. She thought that they sounded cute doing that together.

That chapter started out MUCH shorter, quite sad really, considering it's still short. Anyway, it was fun. I love truthful drunks, I have a feeling all the boys would be like that. Evil Paris is a natural choice don't you think? Anyway, review and I'll try and get you the next chapter ON TIME.


	20. Chapter 20

"Yeah? Ok. Sounds good. I'll get back to you." Finn said before hanging up just as Rory walked in.

"Hey, how's your day been?" she asked putting down her bag and walking straight to him.

"Good. I just talked to my dad."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah it is. He's going to be in New York next weekend and he was wondering if we'd like to have diner. I told him I'd talk to you and get back to him."

"Dinner with your dad? Sounds great. I could umm, talk to work, see if I can get the time off."

"You sure?"

"Yeah of course."

"Great so you talk to work and I'll call dad back tomorrow."

"Ok, dinner tonight, any thoughts?"

"Well, I've got a few…" he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Really? Well we'll have to explore those won't we?" They kissed softly and slowly, until the passion grew. They carefully made their way up tho their room and removed each others clothes.

Finn held himself above Rory and stared at her.

He joked about a lot of things, but he had never felt anything like this. Love. He was absolutely and totally in love. Rory was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.

As he leaned down and kissed her, Rory ran her hands through his hair,.

"I love you." He whispered.

They smiled at each other and made love. The only time they would break eye contact was when they would kiss each other. After hours they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Rory got dressed and left for work. She had a three hour shift, and then an hour before an afternoon class.

"Hey Rory."

"Hi Jenna." She smiled.

"You look happy. What's going on?"

"Nothing." She started walking to the back room.

"Come on." Jenna followed. "Tell me." She almost begged.

"There's nothing to tell." Rory tried to stop smiling, but couldn't do it.

"Wait I know that look! Its love isn't it?"

Her smile grew into a big grin as she blushed. "Yeah."

"Awww. That's so sweet. I'm guessing its Mister-Tall-Dark-And-Australian?"

"Mmhmm." Rory nodded."

"Nice."

"He's amazing." Rory gushed. Together they walked to a table and sat down.

"Tell me about him. I've seen you guys walking around, but I've never actually met Prince Charming. It's Finn right?"

Rory smiled at the idea of Finn being Prince Charming. She also remembered Finn giving Dean that name. _'Well I think we all know who wins this round.'_ She thought.

"Yeah. Finn. He's Australian, and gorgeous, and sweet and I'm completely in love with him."

"Oh I hate you." The other girl said with a smile. "You're so lucky."

"I know. Oh, I was wondering if I'd be able to get next weekend off. I'm supposed to be meeting Finn's dad in New York."

"Really? Wow, well good luck with that."

"So you don't mind?"

"No, it's fine. Go to New York. Have fun."

"Great. Ok. Thanks." They got up and started work.

Two hours and forty-five minutes later Finn slipped into the café and sat iat a table in the back.

"What can I get- Oh, hi." Rory said realising who it was. "Can I get you anything?" she asked, trying to remain professional, despite the way he was looking at her.

"An iced coffee…" he replied turning his attention to the menu. "And you dipped in chocolate." He added looking very serious.

"One iced coffee coming up. But the chocolate me will have to wait another fifteen minutes."

"Rory! No flirting with the customers." Jena chastised "That's my job. Hello you must be Finn."

"I must, and you are?" he replied, taking the hand she offered, but instead of shaking it, he kissed the back.

"I'm Jena. Also known as Rory's boss."

"Ah, so you're the slave driver."

"Funny, she told me she needed the money to escape from her crazy boyfriend once they got to New York." She replied, smiling at Rory. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too." Finn said as she walked away to another customer. "So you can go?"

"I can. When do we leave?"

"Friday. Four o'clock after your 'Ethics and the Media,' class."

"Great. Ok, I'll get your drink, and I should be finished by the time you are."

She went to the counter and returned a few minutes later.

"Hey Ror, just wipe down those counters and you then you can go." Jena called as she put some money into the cash register.

"Thanks Jenna." She did the final job quickly, then snatched up Finn's drink, swallowing half of what was left.

"Hey!"

"'Hey' what? It's not like you had to pay or anything." Finn put on an upset face and Rory laughed. "If it makes you feel better, I'll get you another one."

"No, it's fine. I'll just have my chocolate girlfriend." Rory blushed and laughed a little nervously. Together they said goodbye and walked out to Finn's car

"Mom if you need me this weekend, don't bother calling the apartment. I'll have my cell on me in New York though." Rory told Lorelai two days later.

"What's in New York?"

"Finn's dad." She replied.

"Wow, you're meeting a parent? That's big? Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"I think so. I guess I kind of owe it to Finn anyway. I mean he's met you, Luke, Grandma and Grandpa. He even got into a fight with my ex."

"So, what you're saying is its time?"

"Yep."

"What about his mom? When are you meeting her?"

"I don't know. She still lives in Australia, so maybe in a few months. She might fly over for Finn's birthday in October."

"Someone has high hopes for their relationship."

"Mom."

"Sorry. Joke. Bad joke."

"Do you think I can do it?"

"Meet the famous Mister Morgan? Of coure. It's the mom we girls have to worry about. Dad's are easy. But mom's only want the best for their little boys."

"Whereas the dads want the best for their little girls?"

"Exactly."

"So it's not going to be too hard?"

"With Finn holding your hand the whole time? No way."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem babe. With your brains , looks and charm it'll be a sinch."

"Thank you for the confidence boost. I've gotta go. Say hi to Luke for me?"

Sure. Love you."

"Love you too,"

They hung up and Rory smiled a little relxed.

Did you like? I thought it was fun.Let me know. Please R&R


	21. Chapter 21

Rory was staring at a cook book the next night, trying to figure out how they would turn the raw meat on the bench, into the pretty picture on the page.

"Damn it mom, why didn't you teach me how to cook?" she muttered, deciding, she had to marinate it first. 'Ok, and the marinade would be…?' she looked around for the ingredients listed.

"Do you want some help there love?" Finn asked, walking down the stairs from the shower.

"No. I want to do this myself."

"Do you know how to do it?"

"No." she replied with sad look.

"Well, how about I teach you, and next time you can try it on your own?"

"You know how to cook?" she wondered.

"How do you think Stephanie and the boys ate? I provided them with at least two meals a week, and they scraped the rest together."

"How nice of you to abandon them." She smiled at him.

"Well I was hoping you knew how to cook and I would be free of that obligation."

"Not a chance."

"I can fix that. Move over." He instructed, after washing his hands. "Ok, first we need a lemon, sweet chilli sauce, soy sauce and honey." Rory just looked at him. "They're in the pantry love."

"Ok, right, I knew that." She turned and went to collect the things they needed.

"So, I was talking to Colin and he reminded me that we had to have 'A huge house-warming party, that would shame all other house warming parties, past present and future.'"

"Really? It's going to be that big?"

"Apparently so."

"And when is this party to end all parties supposed to take place?"

"I'm not really sure. Colin told me to leave it all up to him and Steph."

Rory frowned, "Is that a good idea?" she asked.

"Well, he's thrown some pretty great parties in the past."

"Are we allowed to contribute at all?"

"Oh, of course. We will be paying for the whole shebang!" Finn replied.

"Goody."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him again and tell him to keep it simple."

"So, just one hundred of our closest friends?"

"Exactly."

As they talked, Finn had 'measured' out the ingredients for the marinade. Rory watched as he then cut up the chicken breast and placed it in the sauce.

"Now, we wait for about half an hour. When that's done soaking, we'll cook it and I'll show you a salad that my mom absolutely loves me to make her."

"That wasn't as hard as I thought." Rory said as they walked into the lounge room. "But I don't think I'm ready to make an entire meal by myself just yet."

"It's alright. I can wait. I don't mind training slaves. It's quite fun actually"

"I'm sure it is." She smiled at him as they settled onto the couch.

Rory did very well at the chopping part of the salad, but Finn took control once again when it came to cooking and placing the meals on the plates.

"God, you're just like Sookie, everything has to be so perfect."

"Not perfect, just good looking."

Ten minutes after they were done eating, Finn decided to call Colin, to sort out what was happening with the party.

"Logan, mate, It's Finn."

"Oh really? I thought it was my other Australian friend." Logan replied. Finn didn't quite notice the way he said friend.

"Nope, it's your favourite. Listen, is Colin there mate?"

"He's here. But he's a little busy. If you know what I mean."

"That I do. Well, I suppose this can wait for him and Steph to exhaust them selves. Could you just tell him we want to sort out what he's planning for the house warming party?"

"I'll get him to call you tomorrow."

"Thanks mate. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Bye Finn." Logan hung up before Finn had a chance to respond.

"Well someone's in a good mood this fine evening." He muttered putting the phone down.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"I have no idea. Logan just wasn't in a talkative mood I guess. He didn't say much., kept his answers pretty short."

"Maybe he's just got a headache or something."

"Maybe." Finn replied. He sat back making himself comfortable again. As he watched the tv a memory flashed through his mind.

"_I still can't believe she picked you. I mean what does she even see in you?" Logan asked in a drunk voice_

"_I have no idea. I don't even care." An equally drunk Finn replied._

"_I think I love her man. And I was this close. But then you came along and… I don't know what happened. It all got screwed up."_

"Bugger." He muttered.

"What?"

He looked at Rory, having almost forgotten she was there. "Nothing. Love, I've gotta go out for a bit. I just remembered something. You don't mind do you?"

"No." she looked slightly confused. "But it's getting pretty late. Can't it wait till morning?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Is everything ok?"

"I bloody well hope so." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'll see you soon." He told her before walking out the door.

"Logan! Open up mate!" Finn yelled as he banged on the door of the apartment he used to live in.

"What're you doing here?" Logan asked pulling the door away from Finn's fist.

"We need to talk." He said pushing past his friend. "Remember the night we went out drinking?"

"I think I vaguely recall. Why?"

"Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Not a chance in hell. We were too drunk to have any sort of conversation."

"We did though. I just remembered it."

"Ok, so we talked. What about? Our trip to Vegas last year?"

"No. Rory." Finn stared intently at Logan as he said his girlfriend's name. He watched as his face changed. He couldn't describe the look if he was asked to, but all he knew, was it wasn't good. "Damn it."

"What?" Logan asked. He had managed to wipe all expression off his face within seconds, but it wasn't quick enough.

"You still like her don't you? More than I ever thought you would. Crap!"

"Finn, I'm handling it ok. I have it under control."

"No, Logan you don't. Last week you told me you might love her. That doesn't sound like control to me."

"Have I tried anything with her? Do you think I would ever do that to you?"

"Well I apparently did, so yeah. I think it's pretty safe to say that you might."

"I love how much faith you have in me. You're my best friend. I would never do that to you." He was trying so hard to make this sound real. It was true that Finn was his best friend, and he didn't want to ruin that, but he still couldn't stop his feelings for Rory.

"I hope you're right, because I would hate to have to stay away from the both of you. I don't think I could live without either one of you."

"Don't worry. You won't have to go that far. I can fix it. Trust me."

Finn nodded, hoping that was true, and walked out of the apartment.

When he returned home, most of the lights were off except for the bedroom.

Rory was reading in bed, she put down her book when Finn walked in.

"Is everything sorted out?"

"Yeah. It's great." He replied not really looking at her. She noticed the way that he pulled away from her slightly, but decided not to mention it. She finished reading and silently they went to sleep.

Learn to love again Your winter All out of love Lonely world Sugar, we're going down Why can't I Who knew All 4 u Black roses red Open your eyes You're all I have Wake up

Don't forget to remember me Life aint always beautiful Tonight I wanna cry Somethings gotta give Skin Kerosene 4 u I will


	22. Chapter 22

Finn didn't want to have a conversation with Rory that involved a possible confession of love from his friend, so he didn't tell her about it in the morning. He simply went back to life the way it had been before he'd remembered that stupid night.

Colin called the next day at around one, just as Finn was getting back from class.

"Finally, the phone was about to ring out, I didn't think you'd ever answer." The boy complained over the line

"Colin, what's up?"

"I don't know, Logan just told me I had to call you. So you tell me."

"Oh, right. The party. Rory wants details mate. Anything sorted out yet?"

"Everything actually."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. It's six thirty next Saturday night. I've invited people – exclusive word of mouth invite only.

"Wait how does that-"

"And the food will be delivered at five that afternoon, so make sure either you or the wife is home."

"Next Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Six thirty?"

"That's what I said."

"And explain to me, this 'exclusive, word of mouth invite only' thing."

"Well, unless a person has heard from either myself or Steph, they will not be permitted into your apartment on said evening. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure mate."

"So, if there was nothing else..."

"Who'd you invite?"

"The usual crowd, you know, The Brigade. And, um... well, there were these girls at The Pub,"

"You invited strangers?"

"That's what we do!"

"But one of us is now in a relationship. I can't have a bunch of woman show up, especially if you met them at The Pub."

"Why not?"

"It's The Pub Colin. Chances are we've all met before."

"Then they won't be strangers. It's fine."

"Who else?" he asked, getting frustrated.

"Those creepy people from the paper, um, some guys from your classes."

"Have you called Lorelai yet?"

"The hot mom?"

"Why? Why must you be an idiot? Rory's mom, yes, her. Have you called?"

"No. I forgot about the hot mom."

"Well, I'll do it then. Thanks for all of your… ah, help."

"No problem buddy. I'll see you later."

Finn glared at the phone as his friend hung up. He then punched in Lorelai's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello there my favourite daughter!"

"Guess again." He said finally smiling, for the first time all day.

"The son I never knew I had?"

"God I hope not."

"What I'm not a good enough mother?"

"No, it's just, with the things Rory and I have done together, family get togethers, could be a little awkward if I were your kid."

"And now I've heard that, I'm sure they will be."

"Sorry. I'm calling on official business actually. So how about we file that one under, 'Amnesia.'?"

"Sounds good to me. What's happening?"

"House warming party. Next Saturday. Colin is an oaf, and forgot about you and Luke, so I'm inviting you."

"Ohhh, a college party. I hear those are fun."

"With the LDB around you, everything is fun."

"Good to know. So, are we bringing presents?"

"I have a feeling half the people Colin has invited don't even know what the party is for. So maybe not."

"Ok, so no gift. Just us, anything else we need?"

"Nope. Colin's taken care of it all, or so he says. We'll see you at the party."

"Sure. I'll tell Luke tonight, and once he's done protesting it should be time to go."

"Good. I've got to go. I'll se you guys Saturday."

"Yes you will my boy."

"Amnesia Lorelai."

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Good girl." He said with a little chuckle.

"Ok, now that was weird."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as Rory got home, she was instructed to go upstairs and change, "we're going out to dinner." She was told.

"But I have home work."

"It can wait. We won't be late."

"Very poetic." She told him, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, that was cool." He defended. "Now, come on, we have to get going, or we'll lose our reservation.

He insisted. Rory reluctantly dragged herself up the stairs and changed, as soon as she was back, Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as they drove.

"Can't say." He replied without taking his eyes from the road.

"You mean you won't say."

"No, I really can't. We're going to Laryingh Jesnmpos. See?"

"Good idea. Putting a jinx on yourself. But do you know how to remove it?"

"Of course. All I need is a kiss from a beautiful Journalism Major, and I'll be back to normal."

"Good luck finding yourself one of those." She replied pulling away as he tried to kiss her.

"That's just not fair." He complained.

"You'll get your kiss when I know where I'm eating." She replied.

"We're almost there." They turned a corner and arrived at a Chinese restaurant Rory had been wanting to eat at since arriving in New Haven.

They headed inside to eat and Finn told Rory all about the party, they decided they would just let Colin do what he wanted.

"The law suit can come later." Finn promised.

After they were done, they ewent home and Rory dived into her homework. Finn tried to get her to come to bed, but she refusdedm, saying she needed to finish. Finally at 1 a.m. she put her books away and crawled into bed. Finn was wide awake, reading just waiting for her.

"What are you still doing up?"

"I just wanted to give you a kiss goodnight." He replied rolling onto his side so he could do so.

"Tankyou. Oodnight."

"Night." He rolled back over and turned off the liht. The fell asleep within minutes.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER I sadly do not own Finn. I also don't own the rights to any Audrey Hepburn movies,but how awesome would that be? I haven't got a clue what hotels andrestaurants are like iin New York (considering the furtherest i've ever been from home was Canberra) but i have a travel book, so i hope I've picked a nice place for them to have dinner.

On Thursday night, Rory and Finn packed their bags and put them in the car. As soon as Rory's class ended the next afternoon she met Finn at the front of their building and they left.

"So, New York huh?" Rory said rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Yeah New York." Finn laughed and then looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"Uh-huh. I'm fine." She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, deciding to distract herself with a game of SnakeII

"Do you want to stop for coffee somewhere?"

"Yes! Coffee. Coffee is always welcome."

"Ok. How about Hartford?"

"Sounds good to me."

Finn nodded and they drove in silence for awhile.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked when they arrived at the coffee shop. Most of the way from New Haven to Hartford they had both been quiet, making small talk occasionally, but nothing of importance was said.

"I'm sure." She wouldn't look at him as they made their way to a table.

"Rory, I my not have known you long, but I can tell when something is wrong." She began to shred a napkin.

"I'm just nervous." She admitted.

"About meeting dad?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to be nervous. He's gonna love you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I love you." He took her hands in his, "No, seriously, you're sweet, and kind, and my dad's pretty cool. Plus he'd be happy that I'm slowing down a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. I've only done this once. I was nervous as hell then, but this is scarier."

"It's gonna be ok." Rory smiled.

"Ok. I'm ok."

"Good so we'll get our coffee's and go?"

"Alright." The waitress came by and took their orders. They were back on the road within ten minutes

"Oh my God! This place is beautiful. Are you sure we can afford this?"

"Well, yeah. Dad's paying. Trust me I tried to refuse, but the man likes to get his own way." Rory continued to look around the suite as Finn sat on the bed to make the phone call.

"Wow, look at the view."

He laughed as he waited for the phone to be answered.

"Hello? Alistair Morgan speaking."

"Hey Dad."

"Son, I trust you found you're room ok?"

"We did. Thanks. Rory loves it."

"I'm glad."

"I just wanted to check the details for dinner with you. It's tonight at seven right?"

"Yes, at Abboccato."

"Dad-" Finn tried to protest against the Italian restaurant in Midtown

"No arguments. I barely ever get to see you. This is my way to make p for it."

"Ok. I guess I can let you spoil us just this once."

"Good. Now I'm about to go into a meeting, but I'll see you both later. I'll send a car."

"Alright. Bye." Finn hung up and turned to Rory. "That man is impossible."

"I didn't hear you argue too much."

"Well there's no point with him. Especially when he's in a generous mood."

"Right, so it's not like you want him to do any of these things. You just don't want him to be disappointed."

"Exactly. I am also a very giving person."

"Mmhmm."

"Mister Morgan? This is the front desk, you're car has arrived." A woman's voice announced when Finn answered the phone a few hours later.

"Thank you. We'll be down in a minute."

"Certainly sir."

"You ready to go love?" he asked, turning around just as she came out of the bathroom. "Wow."

"I don't think I can do this." She walked out in a knee length black skirt, and a pale pink silk singlet. It had a little bead work on the bodice to make it fancier.

"Of course you can. I've already told you, dad's easy to get along with, if you have a brain. And, since you have almost two and a half, you'll be fine. The fact that you're absolutely gorgeous right now doesn't hurt either." She smiled nervously at him. "Plus, I've already met you're family."

"So you're resorting to that now? _I've done it so you have to, too_."

"No. It's just… Trust me, if there were a contest between your grandparents and my dad to see who people would least want to meet, the Gilmore's would win. Hands down. Everything is going to be fine. Although, now that I think about it, insulting your family may not have been the best way to go." She laughed at him. "Just hold my hand if you get scared ok?"

Rory nodded, glanced in the mirror and picked up her purse.

"Ok, let's go." She grabbed Finn's hand as they walked out the door.

"Table for three, the name is Morgan." They arrived at the Italian restaurant fifteen minutes later. Rory had held Finn's hand the whole way there, squeezing it tighter and tighter the closer they got.

"Right this way." The maitre'de lead them to a table, already occupied by a man with silver hair. He stood up as he watched the young couple walk towards him.

"Dad, hi. This is Rory Gilmore. Rory this is my dad, Alistair Morgan."

"Lovely to meet you at last Rory, you're all Finn talks about on the phone."

"Thankyou it's nice to meet you too."

"Sit, sit." They all took their seats and then Alistair waved over a waiter. "One bottle of your best champagne please."

"Yes sir. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Are the two hungry yet?" they shook their heads.

"That's all for now.. thank you."

"Thank you sir." He walked away and Rory reached for Finn's hand under the table.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine." She replied with a confident smile.

"Wow." Rory said as she and Finn drove back to their hotel. "I mean, WOW!"

"I know. It went great."

"He is so easy to get along with."

"He told me you were a keeper." Finn said grinning.

"When did he say that?"

"When you were in the bathroom."

"So he liked me?"

"He loved you. Just like I said he would."

"Ok, you were right. I was wrong."

"My God! I never thought I would hear Rory Gilmore utter those words."

"Don't get used to it."

"I won't. I promise." He kissed her, and when they pulled apart, she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rory's cell phone started to ring.

"Hey mom." She said smiling after glancing at the screen.

"So how'd it go? Have you been banned from seeing Finn?"

"Thanks for the vote confidence. But no, it went fine."

"Cool, I'm happy for you. So, when are you coming home?"

"Let me check. Are we going back to Stars Hollow?"

"Sure. How about we stay here tonight, and go back tomorrow night?"

"Ok. Mom, we'll be there sometime tomorrow night."

"Ok, OH! Watch 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. It's like the ultimate New York movie."

"Sure we'll do that. Love you."

"I love you too." They hung up and Rory smiled.

"Hey, I've got a fun idea."

"What?" Finn asked warily.

"An Audrey Hepburn Movie Night."

"Seriously?" He looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, why not? Mom suggested we watch Breakfast at Tiffany' I say, go one step further."

"Ok. Excuse me driver?"

"Yes mister Morgan?"

"Would you be able to stop at a video store please?"

"Yes of course sir." Soon they were pulling over in front of Blockbuster, and Rory raced inside. Within ten minutes she returned with Breakfast At Tiffany's, Sabrina, Robin and Marian, My Fair Lady, and War and Peace, three bags of popcorn, red vines and four blocks of chocolate.

"All set?"

"Yep. Let's go."

So what do you think? I thought this was heaps of fun. we're headinf towards some romantic Finn moments, and the end isn't too far away. Let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

**Finn**: Rory Gilmore, you should be ashamed of yourself. Toying with these boys like this. They used to have pride. They used to have dignity. They used to have balls. Damn it Gilmore, give 'em back their balls!

**Rory**: Well, everything seems appealing when you're stumbling out of an Amsterdam Coffee Bar.  
**Finn**: Tell me about it. One night, I spent half an hour hitting on a bike

**Finn:** God has spoken to me! Rather rudely

They watched "Sabrina" first, and Rory explained how Miss Selene had claimed she was Sabrina. Then, during "Breakfast At Tiffany's" Rory sat with a smile on her face. For the most part, Finn watched her. He loved the way she looked when she concentrated on something. The first time he'd met her, she was so focused on what Marty was saying, because she really did care about everyone. When he and Colin went to pick up Logan for lunch she was determined to get her work done, she didn't notice them standing there for five minutes trying to get her attention. It had been fascinating to watch her work.

Now as she stared at the tv, mouthing along with Holly and Fred, Rory had a glowing smile on her face.

Finn tore his eyes away from her to watch the movie, just as they entered Tiffany's on their day of firsts.

After deciding to have a ring from a Cracker Jack box engraved they left the store. Finn stared as Fred later held up the ring he'd had engraves.

"What does that say?" he asked pointing at the screen.

"Shh!" Rory waved a hand at him.

He just smiled and sat back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Finn insisted they watch Robin and Marian next. After that they watched My Fair Lady, and then War and Peace.

At the end of the fifth movie Rory sat up. She'd made herself with her head resting on Finn's lap, he absently ran his hand through her hair.

"Wow, look at the time." It was a quarter past five. "I'm not even tired."

"Are you serious?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes, "I'm exhausted."

"We Gilmore Girls have the ability to stay awake for extreme amounts of time. This one time, my mom entered a 24 hour dance marathon. She did it every year actually, but she wanted me to be her partner. I was planning on just watching with-" she stopped before she said Dean's name, just as the bad memories of the night came back. "She lost because of me." She finally whispered.

Finn was about to ask what had happened, until he realise how upset the thoughts were making her.

"Hey, I've got an idea. How about in the morning, we do things we've never done before. Like in the movie."

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

"Yeah, that one. What do you think?"

"I guess so. If we can drag ourselves out of bed." All of Rory's energy had just been drained. With all the events of the weekend, combined with her nerves, and the late movie marathon, adrenaline had raced through her veins.

"We'll just need lots of coffee." They stood up and made their way into bed. As soon as Rory's head hit the pillow, she was dead to the world.

"Rory? Love, come on. Wake up" Finn sat on the bed beside Rory.

"Finn? What time is it?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"It's nine o'clock love. Now get up. We've got to go."

"Go where?"

"Tiffany's, Central Park, and whole bunch of other places too. Come on"

"You were serious about that stuff"

"Yeah, I was. You've got to get up."

Rory groaned and slowly lifted herself from the matress.

"Coffee." She grumbled.

"Right here." He handed over a large cup and Rory gulped it down gratefully.

"Ok, I'll shower and then we can go."

"I'll see you down stairs in half an hour." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Rory yawned as she pulled herself out of the bed. She was about to walk to the bathroom when something white caught her eye, on the dark mahogany bedside table. She smiled as she picked up a single rose and read the card.

_Rory,_

_White symbolizes reverence and innocence. This morning when I woke up and saw you beside me I knew it was the perfect way to tell you that you look like an angel when you sleep._

_Love, Finn_

In the bathroom, beside the sink sat another rose, Rory couldn't have wiped the grin off her face if she'd tried.

_Rory,_

_Purple is supposed to symbolize enchantment. Enchanted, that's exactly how I feel whenever I see you, every time I think about you. Hurry up and get ready for the day. I've got a lot planned for us._

_Love, Finn_

After showering quickly, she dressed in a black skirt and white peasant style top, with beads around the neck line. As she made her way through the kitchen to sneak another coffee, she realised Finn knew her too well.

_Rory,_

_I knew you would come in here. There's a fresh pot of coffee waiting for you, and if you lift the lid on that platter there, you'll find some breakfast. Pink is supposed to stand for appreciation and admiration. I admire so much about you. Enjoy your breakfast._

_I love you, Finn_

On the platter sat two cherry Danishes and a small plate of scrambled eggs. Pouring herself a coffee, Rory sat to quickly enjoy her breakfast. Walking out to the hallway, she found another two roses just outside the door and knelt down to pick them up.

_I thought I told you to hurry up. We have lots to do today. A yellow rose is supposed to mean joy and friendship. I never really noticed how lonely my life was until you became apart of it, brightening all the dark parts. You've brought joy and friendship to me and there's no way I could ever thank you enough for that._

_Orange stands for fascination and desire. I think that's pretty much self-explanatory._

_See you soon, Finn_

With her small bouquet in her hands, Rory waited by the elevator, as it _dinged_ she walked through the doors and leaned against the wall, inhaling the scent of her roses. The doors opened, and the first thing she saw, was Finn, standing across the room waiting.

He smiled at her as she came closer, and handed her one last rose.

_Red symbolizes love. I guess this one's pretty self-explanatory too._

_Love, Finn_

"Ok, you are officially the most romantic man in the world. I love these, thank you."

"That's quite a compliment. And you're welcome. I'll get someone to put these in water for you so we can go. Our adventure awaits."

"So where are we going?" she asked as a clerk at the desk took the flowers with a smile.

"That would ruin the surprise wouldn't it love? Come on." He took her hand and led her out ti their car which had just been brought around by the valet.

"Thanks mate." Finn handed over a tip, and then they left, driving along the crowded streets of New York.


	25. Chapter 25

When they arrived at Tiffany's – their first stop – Finn opened the door for Rory and escorted her inside.

"Now, you're going to get mad, and say no, but you know I won't listen. So I want you to go and pick something out. I don't care what it is or what it costs. Tiffany is giving you a gift today."

"Finn-"

"What did I just say?" he asked her.

"That you don't listen to me?"

"Exactly. Now go, browse. I'm going to see about some Champaign."

"You'll use any excuse to get drunk. Won't you?"

"Yes I will doll. Come on, come on, we don't have all day. Now scoot."

Rory reluctantly walked to a display case as Finn went to talk to a man behind a counter.

"Excuse me?"

"Good morning sir. How may I help you?"

"Do you see that woman over there, in the black skirt and white top?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, I've asked her to pick something out. I have a feeling she will find the least expensive thing in here, so I have a back up plan." Finn explained the plot that ad formed in his head the night before. "I'd like to buy her a ring, something simple but beautiful. I also want to have it engraved. You do that here don't you?"

"Yes of course sir. Would you like any assistance in finding a ring?"

"No. I'll be fine, but thanks for you're help."

The man smiled and Finn walked to a display of rings.

As he looked them over, Rory wandered to some bracelets. The one that she liked the most was silver. It looked as if a little kid had gotten to it and twisted it, but after a while of looking at it, she realised that was how it was supposed to be.

"Finn I found something." She told him.

"Hmm? That's great, what'd you find?"

"It's a bracelet." She looked down to what he was studying. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. Let's see this bracelet, huh?"

"Ok," she looked at him strangely a they walked back to where Rory had found her 'present'.

"Very nice. Ahh, excuse me?" he called to a sales woman.

"Yes sir?"

"We'd like this bracelet here please." He pointed

"Very nice choice." She moved to retrieve it as Finn puled out his credit card. She put through the sale and handed over a small bag. "Thank you for your purchase, and from everyone here at Tiffany's & Co, we wish you a great day."

"Thank you." Rory took the bag and turned to Finn. "So where's the Champaign?"

"The Champaign? Right, the Champaign, well that's this way. Follow me." He took her hand and led her out to a table.

They sat and their drinks were served. Rory slowly sipped her beverage. Finn looked around and fidgeted.

"I'll be right back." He finally said, breaking the silence. "I just have to go do something real quick."

"Ok, I'll wait here." She watched him walk inside. _'What the hell is going on?'_she wondered. _'He invites me up here and then starts acting weird.'_

"What is he hiding?" she asked herself.

"Can I help you sir?" another sales man asked Finn as he loked around the sore.

"Ah… Yes. I'd like to get that there." He said indicating his choice, the third ring from the left in a display case.

"Excellent choice sir. How will you be paying for this today.?"

"Credit card" he replied handing over the piece of plastic. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I ah want to have it engraved."

"And what would you like engraved sir?"

He explained everything, and when the sales man had all the details he needed, he smiled and nodded.

"Of course sir. That can be ready to pick up by ten tomorrow morning."

"Thanks I have to go." He returned to Rory and sat down.

"Hey."

"Did you get your thing done?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Did you want to get out of here? We've got a few more things to do."

"Fine, let's go." She stood and walked out of the store ahead of Finn. He followed, trying to figure out what had happened.

"So, Central Park sound good?"

"Yeah. Whatever. You planned the day, lets do that."

"You've never been there before have you?"

"Nope. Have you?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. It's nice."

"Good."

They drove in silence. Finn continuously looked at Rory as she stared out the window.

"Ok, I give up. What have I done?" he asked as the pulled over at the park. Rory turned and glared at him. "What? Why are you mad?"

"What are you hiding from me? Why did you even bring me up here?"

"Because I'm in love with you. I've never felt like this, and it was important to me to introduce you to my dad."

"You're hiding things. There's something you aren't telling me."

"It's nothing. You don't need to worry."

"But I am. And telling me not too will not help. You go out in the middle of the night and don't tell me where you're going. You barely speak to me when you get home, then try to cover it by taking me out the next day. Great now I sound like the crazy insecure girlfriend. And lets face lately I have been so if you were planning on breaking up with me after we got home, can we just get it over with? I don't like living in suspense."

"I'm not breaking up with you. I promise you nothing is going on."

"So why are you keeping secrets?"

"If I tell you now, it'll ruin the mood for the rest of the day. But if you really want to know, I'll tell you when we get back to the hotel."

"I do."

"Ok. Well, can we just have our fun? Then I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"You promise?"

"I swear." He nodded. Rory looked out the windscreen towards the street.

"Ok. Let's have fun."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'm really not good at this,. The guys in my life have either been completely unreliable or totally smothering. I just never know how to handle myself."

"Well how abut I be laid-back but caring?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Good. Now let's go or we'll lose our reservation."

"Finn it's a park. Open to the public. Why would we need a reservation?"

"We just do. Now come on." He jumped out of the car, ran around to Rory's side and helped her out.

"Ok, ok,. I'm coming." She laughed as he pulled her away. "What's with you?"

"I'm just in a good mood." He led her into the park towards a marquee. As they approached, Rory realised there were people waiting there. And she knew them.

"What are they doing?" she asked indicating Steph, Colin and Rosemary.

"They are our waiters for the afternoon." Finn replied with a grin.

"What?" she asked as she was brought to her seat.

"They're serving us. It's our own personal restaurant."

"You're crazy!"

"We've been telling him that for years, but he refuses to get help." Colin whispered handing Rory a menu. "would you like to hear the specials ma'am?"

"Ok." She couldn't stop herself from laughing as he went through his spiel.

After they ordered, Rory and Finn were left alone as the other three moved away to 'create the masterpieces.' When they were though with lunch, Finn anonced,

"Now it's your turn love." Rory gave him a confussued look. "You have to pick something to do that I've never done."

"I thought you had all of this planned."

"I do. This is part of the plan. Neither of us had ever been to Tiffanies. You've never been here – I've never had a meal here. Now you choose."

"You had to put me on the spot didn't you?"

"It's part of the fun. Now come on, time is of the essence!"

Rory squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think. Slowly a smile spread across her face.

"Come on." She stood up. "Thank you guys, that was great." Finn thanked his friends and followed her.

"Where are we going?"

"That would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?" she replied running to the car as Finn groaned.

"You are one evil woman you know that?"

"I learnt from the best."

"So you really won't tell me?"

"Nope." She started the car and turned up the radio to drown out Finn's whining pleas.

"Ok, you can shut up now. It's just around the corner." She said as she looked for a parking space. Leading the way down the street Rory grinned with anticipation. She loved this place, it was so much fun.

"This is a record store. Rory, I have bought music before you know."

"But have you ever bought any here? This place is great. Come on."

After twenty minutes of looking, Finn couldn't stop smiling.

"This place is awesome! How did you find it?"

"When I was at Chilton, Luke's nephew came to stay with him, and I was tutoring him. That only lasted one night though, because we got into a car accident. Jess left town and I cut school to come see him."

"You cut school? No way."

"I did. And I missed my mom's graduation, which I felt like crap about, but she forgave me. Hey I should buy you something."

"Why?"

"Because, you got me this and I want to." She replied holding up her wrist.

"Ok, ok. I'll find something." He started looking again and minutes later, returned with a Split Enz album signed by Tim Finn.

"I loved these guys growing up. Especially when I found out that there were famous brothers with the last name Finn. I thought it made me so cool."

"Can I see?" she took it into her hands, looked it over and took it to the register along with the B-52's album she'd found.

Back in the car, Finn drove as the traffic thinned out a little.

"Next stop, The New York City Public Library." He announced in a tour guide's voice.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Oh my God! I have always wanted to go there, but a Bangles concert isn't really the best time to study."

"You saw the Bangles here?"

"Yes. And before you ask it wasn't twenty years ago. It was a reunion concert. And they were great."

"I know. I was there."

"You were? In 2001?"

"Uh huh. My cousin had just graduated high school, and decided to do the travelling around America thing. My mom didn't want her to be alone at Christmas, so she sent me over to stay with her for a while. She got tickets, and I decided it would be a great place to meet girls."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly. I never joke about meeting females." Finn replied with a straight face.

"I can't believe you were there. Where were you sitting?"

"About halfway along the fifteenth row." He replied after a moment pof thought.

"That's amazing. Ninth row aisle."

"Wow, and to think only a few rows of seats stood between the two of us starting out love affair years ago."

"Yep, that's all that would have stopped us. Do you really think my mother would have let me date you in high school?"

"Rory, she's the coolest mom in the world, she probably wiould have let you do anything if it made you happy."

"You're probably right, I-" she stopped speaking as they drove up to the library. "Wow." She started in awe at the huge building before her.

"Nice isn't it?"

"Wow." Rory blinked as she climbed out of the car.

"The outside's impressive love but you should see what's inside." Finn laughed and grabbed her arm as she stumbled towards the entrance.

The second Rory stepped foot inside she was in heaven.

"This place is amazing. It's more than amazing it's… astonishing."

"Must be why I love it so much." Finn muttered. He was looking directly at her and meant she was those things, but he was also referring to the books. He loved to read growing up, not so much when alohol became available, but he still had a pretty good collection of books.

"Are you coming in?" He asked as they stood in the foyer.

"We can really go in there?"

"Of coure we can. Come on." He took her hand and they walked into the main area where all the books were.

"Wow!" Rory was once again lost for words as she took in all the books. But only fr a moment. "I would love to have this many books. But first I would have to buy my grandparents house, remove everything they own, and then I might have enough room."

"We could do that if you wanted to."

"Buy my grandparents house? There are two flaws in that plan. 1; I will never have enough money to buy a room in that place, let alone the whole thing. And 2; they probably wouldn't enjoy being kicked out for books."

"Not their place exactly, but maybe someday we could get something like it. When we're old and can't stand each other, we can have a wing each."

"Planning my future for me already?"

"Well of course. As the man of the house, it is my duty to make all the decisions."

"I see, and the fact that I have, two and a half brains I believe you said has no impact on that decision?"

"Nope. None at all."

"Well at least you warned me."

"Something I did not have to do. Come here, there's something I want to show you."

He lead her up to the stacks. They were alone, all except for a young girl. She quickly found whaT she was looking for and walked away.

"What did you want to show me?" Rory asked when they were alone.

"Nothing really. I just wanted some privacy as we crossed another item off the list."

"And what would that be?" Rory asked with a grin creeping onto her lips.

"Have you ever made out in a library?" Finn asked, also grinning.

"Yes." Rory attempted to reply with a straight face, but at Finn's shocked expression she cracked. "No. I haven't."

"Good." He replied. "For a second there I thought you'd had more fun than me."

"Oh, well we can't have that now can we?"

Finn shook his head as he took a step towards her, pushing Rory against the bookshelves. He leaned down and kissed her, holding her as close as possible. She ran her hands through his hair as he moved down her neck. Moving back up he sucked her bottom lip between his and she granted him access to her mouth.

His hands moved quickly to remove unnecessary items of clothing, but Rory pulled away.

"Finn you're crazy if you think I'm doing that here." She warned him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. He grinned and pulled her back to him, kissing her left earlobe she groaned, knowing she couldn't do anything to stop him now. He'd found her weak spot.

Finn lifted Rorty from the ground, and rested her on a shelf as he finished removing the things that were in the way of what he wanted.

Their movements caused a lot of dust to be lifted from the usually dormant shelves. Luckily the library was almost deserted and no one had any use for the stacks that day.

As they reached their climax, panting and sweating, they smiled at each other.

"well that was definitely a first." Rory said as they got dressed.

"Not for the library though." Finn replied, pointing t a crude engraving on one of the lower shelves.

"Oh my god." Rory laughed and covered her face as she saw _T.D.+J.K.._

"Have you got a knife?" Finn asked, wiping a thick layer of dust from the shelf above.

"You think I carry a knife with me?"

"Anything sharp'll do. A nail file, a safety pin…"

"Umm… I have a safety pin." She replied pulling one from her bag.

"Perfect." Finn grabbed it and began to scratch their initial into the wood.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, dropping to the floor beside him.

"Adding our names."

"You can't do that!"

"We just had sex in a public library and you're worried about a little vandalism? No one will see it unless they do exactly what we just did." He finiswhed his work with a quick '_R.G+F.M – 07∙03∙05_' and stood up.

"Let's go." He walked away leaving Rory sitting there.

"I can't believe I just did that." she whispered, following him a moment later.

Driving back to the hotel, Finn couldn't stop smiling.

"That was fun wasn't it?" he asked as they drove away. "Come on, it was great."

"Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure we just broke a couple of laws."

"That's what makes it so much fun." He grinned at her, soon her angry face cracked and she smiled back.

"If you're not careful my mom's gonna steal you away. You're exactly like her."

"But she wouldn't do that. I wouldn't be nearly as much fun without you. Plus, that's why you and Lke are so great, you kep us crazy people grounded."

"I guess we do." As they arrived back at the hotel, Rory's cell phone rang.

"Mini me, when are you coming home?" Lorelai whined.

"Hey mom, we were just talking about you."

"I'm sure it was all good. The only person who has anything bad to say about me is my mother." Rory sat back as her mother rambled. "So when will you be here?"

"I thin all we jhave to do is pack our stuff, have a little talk and drive back, so a few hours maybe."

"What are we chatting about?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you if I think you need to know."

"Fine. Tell that boy I want you both home in one piece – preferably piercing and tattoo free."

"Damn, guess we'll have to come back a few hours later."

"Funny child."

"I thought so."

"Love you babe."

"Love you too." They hung up and Rory turned to her boyfriend. "We need to get home in one piece, mom insists. And their can't be any tattoos."

"I'll do my best."

"Good. Now can we talk about what you don't want to tell me?"

"When we get to our room." Finn replied putting an end to the conversation.


	26. Chapter 26

I knew the initials were T.D. I did that on purpose, because I'm still obsessed with Tristan four or five years after he left, I don't even know how long it's been.

He DIDN'T propose, but you never know what's around the corner., anyway thanks for the reviews, keep the coming. I LOVE them.

"Logan." Finn spoke the name of his friend when Rory had made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"What's wrong? Is he ok?"

"He's fine, I guess. I mean there's nothing physically wrong with him."

"So what's going on?" Finn didn't reply and Rory was starting to get worried. "Finn what's wrong?"

"He's in love with you!" he blurted out. "Damn it!"

"What?" Rory was shocked. Sure, she and Logan got a long, even liked each other at times, but love? "How do you know?"

"He confessed everything the night we went out drinking. I remembered it just before we came up here. I confronted him and he claims he's handling everything."

"So what does this mean?" Finn shrugged, not looking a Rory. "I want to be with you. You know that don't you?"

"I wasn't sure what you would want, but I hoped you would say that." He replied grinning.

"Well I do. As long as you still-"

"I do. I definitely do. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him quickly, and then pulled back. "We should probably get going. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"I've got one teeny tiny stop to make, so how about I do that while you start the packing?" He stood up and walked out of the room before she could reply.

"Ok, so after such a long time with very little food, I'm assuming you want to stop at Luke's?" Finn guessed as they passed the "Welcome to Stars Hollow" sign.

"Yes! Definitely!"

"Ok, good. That'll give me time to do a little grocery shopping."

"And buy food that actually has healthy benefits?"

"That is correct."

"You are so wrong for me."

"I'll meet you back here in an hour." He said pulling over so Rory could get out.

"See you later." After a moment of thought Finn got out and walked to Doose's.

Pulling out his cell phone he quickly found the number he was looking for and waited.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai? Finn, we need to talk."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to say when you're breaking up with someone." She gasped, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Are you at the diner?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Yeah. Oh hey, Rory just walked in, you wanna say hi?"

"No! Don't tell her it's me. I need to talk to you and Luke. Can you meet me at your house."

"Sure. We can be there in about ten minutes. But what do I say to Rory? I can't just ignore my daughter."

"Just tell her its Sookie and there's a problem at the inn or something."

"Good plan. Ok, I'll see you soon." She turned to Rory who was just sitting down beside her. "Hey honey, I'm so glad you're back. But I've gotta go. I'll see you later?"

"Sure,"

"Great. LUKE! We have to go somewhere. Come on!"

"What's going on?" He asked, coming out of the back. "Oh, hey Rory."

"Hi Luke."

"We just have to go. Sookie, and the thing… the inn has…"

"I'm going to suggest we go before you start speaking Pig Latin."

"Excellent idea. Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. "So, were not really going to the inn. I just talked to finn and he said he needed to talk to us."

"Ok, why?"

"I don't know. He didn't explain. All he said was we need to talk."

By the time they got to the house Luke had stopped complaining and Finn was pacing on the front porch.

"Finn? What's wrong?" Lorelai asked, walking towards him.

"Can we do this inside?"

"Sure honey, just take a breathe ok?" she unlocked the door, and let the men in before following them to the living room.

"Do you want a drink? You look pale."

"That's probably not the best idea. I'll most likely choke if I try to swallow."

"Ok, so what was so important I had to lie to Rory?"

Finn began to pace again as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I am very much in love with your daughter. She's the most amazing person I've ever met, and I can no longer imagine life without her. Frankly I don't want to. So I'm here to ask you for your permission to ask Rory to marry me." he said all in one breathe.

"Oh my God! Are you serious!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"For once in my life I am very serious." Finn replied honestly.

"But why now? You're so young. Don't you think it's a little early?"

"Not really. I know I'm going to love her forever and that she is the one I want to spend my life with. So why bother putting it off?"

"You haven't even been together for six months. Why do you have to rush everything?" Luke asked, not looking too happy.

"Let me ask you something. You love Lorelai don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"And you think that she's the one?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, but yeah. I guess so."

"You've been together for under a year. See it doesn't matter how long we're together. When you know, you know, and I knew I wanted to marry Rory when she said she loved me." Lorelai had tears in her eyes as Finn continued. "I understand that you may have issues about age, money, all of that. But none of it matters. We can get through anything life throws at us. I know we can."

"You can ask her." Lorelai said smiling through her tears.

"Really?"

"Yes. You're obviously serious about this. I know that you don't want to hurt my baby girl and I also know that she loves you. So you can ask her."

"Lorelai think about this for a minute." Luke tried to reason with her. He liked Finn, but ever since he'd met Rory, he'd had a strong urge to protect her. And he wasn't about to stop.

"I have Luke. They're young and in love. They're good for each other, and I have never seen Rory this happy. I know I've made the right decision."

"Thank you." Finn was grinning from ear t ear. The only thing that would top this feeling would be Rory saying yes to his proposal.

"Congratulations." Lorelai stood and hugged him.

"I haven't gotten to the asking part yet, what are you-"

"She's going to say yes. I know she is."

"I hope so. Oh! I have to go. I was supposed to be grocery shopping.

"Well good luck. Call as soon as you've done it." Lorelai told him. Luke still hadn't spoken.

"Thanks again." Finn walked out to his car, trying to think of how best to proceed.

After they arrived home, Rory and Finn unpacked the food and their clothes, then went to bed. Both were exhausted, but no matter how much he tried, Finn couldn't get to sleep.

He lay in bed, staring at the sleeping woman beside him.

"You have no idea how much I love you." He told her.

So we all know wha's happenin next don't we? Or do we...? Sorry the timing's all screwed up, i have no idea how long it takes to drive to and from and around New York, so in my mind they just get everything done super quick. Next up the party and a little something extra. :)


	27. Chapter 27

"Finn! Open up! We gotta talk!" Colin yelled through the door of his friends apartment.

"Colin you could have just called you know." Steph reminded him.

"But this is important."

"Phone still works."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Rory asked opening the door.

"Is Finn here?" Colin asked by way of a greeting.

"What he means to say I s 'Hi Rory, how was the rest of your trip? Would it be possible to speak with Finn?"

"Don't put words in my mouth. I'm on a mission."

"Well come in then. Finn's in the shower. He'll be out-" Colin didn't bother waiting for her to finish, he walked straight into the bathroom

"What's wrong with him?" Rory asked.

"Who knows? He just got really weird and said he needed to talk to Finn."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Finn yelled from the shower. "Get out Colin!"

"He's touchy in the morning." Colin muttered returning to the girls.

What do you expect? You walked in on the man in the shower." Steph told him, trying not to laugh.

"But I needed to talk to him. Besides, there was nothing in there I hadn't seen before… Except that red bra, very nice Gilmore."

"Oh my God. I don't even want to know." Rory groaned sitting down.

"Colin Mcrae if I ever see you in my bathroom again, I will kill you!" Finn warned walking out in a towel.

"Been working out Finn?" Steph asked.

"What are you doing here?" Finn ignored her question. "Explain, now."

"Can we talk about this outside?" Colin asked, looking almost scared.

After rolling his eyes, the Australian grabbed a shit off the couch and then walked out onto the balcony, followed by his friend.

"So, coffee?" Rory asked, turning back to the blonde.

"Thanks. How was New York?"

"Ok, you got you're privacy, now talk."

"This is really weird. I'm not sure how to explain."

"Just try. I'd like to get dressed."

"Well last night Steph and I were… ou know?"

"What happened? Little Colin didn't want to come out and play?"

"Oh no, he did. It's just… I think…"

"Come on spit it out!"

"I think I'm in love with her." Colin yelled back reflexively.

Finn's eyes widened, his mouth formed a perfect little 'O' and he blinked rapidly, truly shocked.

"Oh crap. What am going to do? Oh god, this is bad." Colin started hitting himself on the forehead.

"I…. Um."

"Snap out of it Finn! Come on I need your hel."

"Tell her."

"What?"

"Tell her. See what happens."

"But… what if-"

"Just tell her. It'll be fine. It's not like your proposing or anything."

"Proposing? Why would I do something like that?"

"Well you're not. I was just saying-"

"Oh shit! Are you!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"You are. When? Do you know how yet?"

"Shut up would you? God you're worse than a woman."

"Well?"

"I don't know how or when yet. I only just decided to do it."

"Why?"

"Because I love her."

"Well I love Steph, but I'm not ready to make her mrs. Mcrae."

"I am. I'm ready for it and since her mom gave me permission, I'm doing it."

"You asked her mom?"

"And Luke. He wasn't thrilled, and I would have liked for him to be happy about this, but even if he's not, Lorelai was happy enough for both of them."

"This is big. I don't think I know anyone who's gotten married before."

"Well we aren't yet."

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done with my confidant friend? Why wouldn't she say yes?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, so stop stressing and go into romantic mode. Think of something that'll blow her socks off. But don't go over the top. I don't want Steph getting any ideas."

"I'll do my best. Listen mate, don't say anything to anyone ok?"

"I'll try."

"Colin swear."

"Shit."

"Swear to me you won't tell anyone"

"Ok, I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Thankyou."

"Are we good now? Good, I'm going to separate those two before the blonde starts revealing intimate details." They walked in to see the girls laughing hard.

"Too late." Finn muttered.

"Ok, well it was good to see you Rory. We'll be back tomorrow for the party. Bye Finn, come on Steph."

"What were you guys talking about? We tried to listen, well I did, but Rory stopped me."

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about doll." Finn told her as they hugged goodbye.

"See you tomorrow." Rory called as Finn closeds the door behind them. "so, explain to me exactly hw well you and Colin know each other." Rory requested when he returned.

It was short I know, but good news ism, the parties coming up next. And trust me, it's going to be fun. At least it was to write. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for the reviews, I really love them, and I'm sorry ihaven't been thanking you all personally. But I do appreciaate them. Now it's time for a party.

Disclaimer I do not own Gilmore Girls or Empire Falls (I haven' even read E.F. yet, but read in a forum somewhere that there's a guy in the bok just like Luke.)

Rory got off work early the next day, promising Jenna and her workmates they would be allowed into the party if they showed up. She arrived home minutes before the caterers and noticed Finn had put all of their valuables away in their room with a sign saying 'ABSOLUTELY NO ACCESS!'

When the food arrived, Rory put it all away and then finished the little cleaning up that needed to be done before changing her clothes.

Finn got home just before six and found Rory sitting on the couch reading 'Empire Falls.'

"How many times are you going to read that thing?"

"I love this book. It reminds me of Stars Hollow. And this guy is just like Luke."

"I know. You've told me, I've met Luke, and I've read the book. But not as much as you."

"Hey! Party people let us in!" Lorelai yelled through the intercom. Rory grinned and ran to let her parents in.

"Hey mom. Luke, I'm glad you could make it." She said hugging them.

"Well someone didn't want to come but I managed to change his mind." Lorelai said quickly glancing at her daughter's left hand. "Hey Finn."

"Hi. I'm just going to go change." He quickly went up stairs, desperate to escape Luke's glare.

"So when is this thing supposed to start?" Lorelai asked sitting down with Rory.

"Six thirty."

"So we have time to go get coffee?" she wasn't smiling quite as brightly as she'd been doing when they first walked in, until coffee popped into her head.

"We have coffee here mom."

"But I want a Styrofoam cup." She wined.

"Fine we'll go. Just let me grab Finn ok?"

"Dirty,"

"Mom!" Rory blushed slightly, thinking of her weekend.

"Leave him here with Luke. They'll be fine. Let's go." She took Rory's hand and dragged her outside.

Luke sat uncomfortably. He knew exactly what Lorelai was doing. She wanted them to talk, resolve their issues.

"Hey, so does this look good?" Finn asked coming down the stairs in jeans and a dark green polo shirt. He frowned, realising the woman were gone. "You are not a female."

"They went for coffee."

"So we could talk?"

"Yeah. Lorelai spent the entire drive telling me to be nice to you."

"Doesn't bother me if you are or not, but it might affect Rory."

"Well, I'll try, but I still don't agree with what you're planning to do."

"I get that, but I don't understand why."

"You're age for one."

"We covered that. What else?"

"I care about Rory a lot. I've watched her grow up and I've been there for all the big things in her life. Sometimes I feel as if she's actually my daughter, and I don't want to see her hurt."

"I told you I'm not going to hurt her."

"You might not do it on purpose, but you have no idea what's further down the track."

"I swear to you I will not hurt her. I might do a lot of stupid things, but that will not be one of them. I will look after her."

"I may still have issues with this but I'll try to back off a little."

"Thank you Luke."

They sat silently for a few minutes before a voice called out,

"Yo Finn open up!" Finn followed the command Colin gave him. "Here, take these, there's more in the car." Colin handed over three six packs of Guinness and turned back out the door followed by Robert who had given his load to Luke. They came and went another four times, sometimes with Steph and Rosemary carrying drinks. While they went to retrieve the last few loads Rory and Lorelai returned.

"Woah, where did all this come from?"

""Colin is downstairs." Finn replied.

"Oh no," Rory groaned.

"Is this Colin person bad news?" Lorelai asked.

"He's basically taken up Finn's role of being the drunk since we moved in together." Rory explained.

"So I'm assuming there is more where this came from."

"You betcha." They buzzed from downstairs, Finn let them in and Lorelai's jaw dropped when she saw how much they really had.

As people started to arrive Rory was almost shocked at the number of people packed into the apartment – most of whom she'd never met. Then she remembered Steph and Colin had been in charge.

Everywhere you looked there were people dancing, drinking, making out or eating.

They were all having fun; even Luke was loosening up a little.

Near the middle of the party the door slammed open to reveal a very angry ex.

"Rory!" Everyone looked up to see a drunken Dean standing there.

"Who is that?" People asked. Someone turned off the music.

"Rory! Where are you?" she slowly walked out of the kitchen and then froze. Recovering from her shock she pulled him back to the room she'd just come from.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as Finn, Lorelai, Luke, Colin Steph and Paris all followed.

"I wanted to see you."

"Well that's obvious Farm boy. Why?" Paris demanded.

"I want to see Rory, not all of you."

"Deal with it Dean, you want Rory, you get us," Lorelai informed him.

"Rory can we go somewhere more private?" he asked, ignoring everyone else.

"No Dean. What ever you want to say to me you can say in front of them."

"Who is this guy again?" Colin whispered to Steph.

"Rory's ex, Keep up."

"Well… I've been thinking-"

"You mean drinking?" Luke asked.

"Shut up man!"

"Dean! Focus."

"Ok, I've been thinking and I think that you really do love me. We should be together."

"You're kidding right?"

"No. I-"

"I don't love you. I don't even like you. We never should have gotten back together. That night was a mistake and everything we did together afterwards was a mistake."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. I want you to leave."

"But I-"

"She wants you to leave mate. And so do I."

"I'm not you're 'mate'."

"You're right. So I probably don't have to be nice when I tell you to get the hell out." Finn grabbed Dean's arm and began pulling him towards the door, just before Luke and Colin could help, Dean kicked himself free.

Seconds later he was being held against the wall by Logan.

"We got a problem here Finn?"

"Just showing this young man outside. Thanks for your help mate." With the strength of the four men, they were able to drag a struggling Dean downstairs., leaving the woman alone in the kitchen. The music was playing again and everyone else had gone back to party mode.

"Why does he have to do this?" Rory asked as Lorelai gave her a hug. "He's not going to stop until he's ruined everything,"

"Don't worry babe. Finn won't let that happen and neither will I."

"So he's the one you broke up with for Finn?" Steph asked. "I can see how that would have been easy for our little kangaroo."

"Not really. Back then I was convinced Dean was perfect."

"Back then? Rory it was like four months ago." Paris reminded her.

"Really? Wow it feels like so much longer. Anyway, since we broke up Dean has just been getting worse."

"Be glad you don't live in Stars Hollow right now." Lorelai said quietly, not thinking anyone could hear her.

"Why? What's he done?" Rory asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh… Um, nothing." She replied lamely.

"Mom?" Rory persisted.

"He's drinking. A lot. And you aren't the only ex he's tried reconnecting with."

"Lindsay?"

"She was having dinner with her parents. He came in, started telling her that he loved her and he was sorry for all the 'mistakes' he'd made. She was pretty close to caving but then her mom pulled her away while her dad and Luke took care of him."

"So I'm still screwing up her life even though I don't want him and don't live in the town? That's just great. How much does she hate me right now?"

"I don't think she does hon. She knew the break up wasn't all you. I could see it in her face that day."

"Wow you're life is dramatic. I'm glad I never lived in a small town." Steph said getting drinks from the fridge.

As the four of them sat around, reluctant to rejoin the party, the guys walked in.

Colin's nose was bleeding, along with Finn's lip (he also had another black eye), Luke was limping and Logan had a small cut on his eye brow and bruised knuckles.

"He's with the coppa's now Are you ok love?" Finn went straight to Rory, not worrying about his injuries.

"I am so sorry. This was supposed to be a fun night and because of me it's ruined and you're all hurt."

"Rory it's not your fault. He's just angry." Luke told her. "It's because of the drinking. Dean is going to ruin his whole life and other's until he realises what he's doing wrong."

"Ok, now that we've made Rory feel better, can we do something about the massive amount of blood that I'm losing?" Colin interrupted.

Steph shook her head, "You are such a baby. You don't see those three complaining do you?"

"Hey, their injuries are sexy. Mine is just painful." He whined.

"I am officially worried bout you Colin." Rory tried not to laugh as everyone but Luke did. The older man looked horrified. "I'm going to have to ask you to definitely stay out of our bathroom from now on." Everyone but Steph and Finn stared at her in confusion.

"You have a very strange life these days" Paris laughed as Rory moved to get some ice.

"I'm just saying, what would you as woman prefer, a guy with a broken and bloody nose, or a little cut on the eyebrow?"

"And on that note, I'm going to get drunk. Maybe I'll find you attractive then Colin." Logan began to walk away until Rory called him back.

"Thank you Logan." He shook his head.

"No problem Ace. I'm sure you would have done the same. If one of my crazy ex's shows up, feel free to have a cat fight."

"I'll consider it."

"Thanks. Now the alcohol is…?"

"Back that way mate." Finn pointed and Logan was gone. Finn smiled reassuringly at Rory as Colin and Steph rejoined the party – Colin still holding ice on his nose.

"So that was fun huh?" Lorelai asked. "Any more drama planed for the night?"

"No. we're just going to have fun. Drama free." Rory decided.

"Hey Finn look who Logan found!" Colin came back into the kitchen with his arm around a blonde.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked, while Paris just laughed.

Who is it? Any idea's? I bet someone will get it. I hadn't planned this, usually i plan these things, but it just came out and i thought, 'why not go with it? It's fun.' So I've finished the story. there are 4 chapters to go. I was thinking of doing a sequel, but after i started it, i kind of ran out of idea's, so once you;ve read the first chapter (which won't be for a while because i want to continue my other story's first) can you givve me idea's? I'll tell you more later.


	29. I know I'm Cruel You Know You Love It

HAHAHA Cliff hanger. How much do you guys hate me right now? Ok, anyone else want to guess who it is? There probably isn't anyone reading this… Let's see, Truck. LAMP. Glitter. Babies. Ok, now I've succeeded in scaring each and every one of you, let's move on to find out who the mystery guest is... So I had i think 5 votes for both Tristan and Louise, 1 for 'the other roommate from season four' and one person didn't even mention it. Congratulattions, 5 of you were right.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked, while Paris just laughed.

"Good to see you to Mary." Tristan Dugrey said to her as she stared at him in shock.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Dugrey?" Finn laughed and pulled his friend into a hug.

"Huntzberger mentioned you and your girlfriend were having a house warming party. I had to see what kind of girl it took to control you."

Rory still hadn't moved.

"You miss me Mare?"

"I'm sorry, you know Rory how?" Finn asked, a little confused.

"We went to high school together. How do you know her?"

"I'm the girlfriend Tristan." She finally said. "But trust me, I don't control him."

"You're dating him? What happened to Bag Boy?"

"You just missed him actually. What did you say your name was?" Lorelai took a step forward.

"Tristan Dugrey ma'am, and you are?"

"So not a '_ma'am_'. I'm Rory's mom. You can call me Lorelai or queen of the universe."

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard… Very little about you." He finished after a moment of thought.

"Well I heard a lot about you. And before you ask, none of it was good."

"That hurts Mary, it really does." He said giving Rory a sad face.

"Why haven't you emailed me lately?" Paris demanded. "I've sent you five emails in a month and had no reply."

"I've been travelling."

"And you can't afford a lap top? Nope, try again."

"Ok, so I left it in my dorm. I wanted to have some time away from technology."

"How did Logan get in contact with you then?"

"I took my cell." She gave him a look as if to say 'Away from technology my ass!' "My mom wanted to make sure she could reach me in case any emergencies came up."

"Ok, this was fun and all but I'm going to take Luke out there and get him smashed, just like all the kids." Lorelai took her boyfriends hand and pulled him away.

"Can someone point me in the direction of miss Vanderbilt?" Tristan requested, a smirk creeping onto his lips.

"While we find her, there's something I need to tell you." Colin took his friend out of the room.

"Oh I have to watch that." Paris grinned evilly. Tristan had told her of the fling the two blondes had had.

"So he's your friend?" Rory asked when she and Finn were alone.

"Yeah, we met years ago. I never pictured you two as friends though."

"Trust me, we we're not. He drove me crazy at school. I couldn't stand him."

"So you wouldn't be comfortable with him sticking around for a while?"

"I don't know, does he still act like a thirteen year old boy?"

"Probably more like seventeen these days."

"Oh good, so he's not too far behind." She shook her head and smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm dealing with the Logan situation, and I handled Tristan on my own for a year. Everything's going to be ok." She kissed him and they rejoined their friends to have fun until everyone crashed.

Rory woke up late a few days later to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she didn't recognise the number flashing on the screen.

"So Mare, tell me, how serious is this thing between you and Steve Urwin?" Tristan asked her.

"Very. I love him, he loves me. And we just had a party to celebrate moving in together which was crashed by two guys from my past. Doesn't get more serious than that."

"Good to know. Now get dressed. We're going for a walk."

"Um, I'm in my apartment and you're not. Were you planning on walking alone?"

"Just open the door."

"What? There's no one-" just then there was a buzz from downstairs. "I'm not letting you in."

"You know I can get into this building. Remember Bowman's dad's safe?"

"Remember the silent alarm?" she reminded him. "Finn's not going to be happy when he finds out you're harassing me."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not. Ok, I'm going to buzz Mrs. Santiago. Think she'll let me in?"

"No! Don't she will kill me." Rory was terrified of the old woman that lived in the apartment below her and Finn. "Fine, you can come up."

"Finally! Hurry up. We need to go soon."

She pressed the button, allowing him to enter the building, then locked herself in the bathroom to get dressed.

"So what did you want?" she asked, walking out in a polo shirt and jeans.

"There were a few things actually, but I don't think we should do them behind Finn's back. Especially not in the apartment you share." Tristan couldn't help himself, he had always enjoyed pissing Rory off, it was just so much fun to watch her get all flustered.

"God! What is it with me and playboy's?" she growled picking up her keys.

"You know about Logan?" Tristan asked, amazed, she'd never been that great at noticing the guys in high school, even when they were blatantly obvious.

"Finn told me. What about you and Steph?"

"She's happy with Colin. I'm not going to mess that up for them, at least I'll try not to. But I was thinking, maybe I'd try to get with Paris. She always had a thing for me right?"

"Believe me, she's over it."

"I know. She's going places these days. College professors, the editor of the YDN. That girl is on a roll."

"I've noticed. Was there a reason for this little excursion?" Rory asked as the café she worked in, came into view.

"I want to meet the people you work with."

"Why?"

"Uh… because I'm a people person?"

"You just want to get laid."

"Well there is that, but I still want to meet them." Rory sighed deeply and lead the way inside.

"Jenna are you busy?"

"Café full of customers or my favourite new employee? Nope, I'm free."

"Good, I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"We're friends now?" Tristan asked happily. "I'm touched."

"Sorry, what I meant to say is, 'this is the guy that made my first year at Chilton hell. He's a friend of Finn's'."

"Nice to meet you, Damien. You got a real name?"

"I do. It's Tristan. But you can call me anything you want." He replied giving her one of his sexy smiles.

"I like this one Rory. You have good taste in tormentors. Kelly – two coffee's please." she called to one of the girls as she cleared a table.

"Rory?" A voice called from across the room. "Hey it is you. How are you?" Marty asked, hugging her.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. I'm good. I haven't seen you around the dorms lately. I was getting a little worried."

"Oh, I moved out actually."

"You're still going to school right?"

"Yeah. I just moved into an apartment with Finn Morgan. I don't know if you remember him, he's a friend of Logan Huntzberger's."

"I remember." Marty got quiet and glared at Tristan. _'You're just like them,'_ he thought._ 'You'll all just end up hurting her.'_

"Sorry, Um, Marty, this is Tristan, a friend of mine from high school, and a friend of Finn's from, I don't even know when. And my boss Jenna. Guys this is Marty, one of my first Yale friends."

"Nice to meet you." He grumbled.

"Yes, it was nice to meet you both, but I have to get back to work. Rory, these are on the house, and I'll see you tomorrow." Jenna took the coffee's from Kelly and gave them to Rory and Tristan.

"See you then." She turned back to the boys, one still glaring, and the other watching in amusement.

"Marty, we actually have to go meet Finn, but I'll see you around right?"

"Yeah, see you around." Rory and Tristan walked out with their drinks.

"He has a thing for you."

"Who? Marty? No, he's just a friend."

"He has a thing for you," Tristan repeated.

"He doesn't. We are just friends, that's it."

"Does Finn know how many guys he has to protect you from?"

"He doesn't have to protect me from anyone."

"Oh really? Let's just have a little think about that shall we? There's Dean, arty, Logan, to a certain extent. And I'll probably always-"

"I beg of you, do not finish that sentence."

"Oh come on, you know you love it."

"Actually it makes me uncomfortable."

"Sorry, I'll try to tone it down a little."

"Could it be? Tristan Dugrey, and a sincere apology?"

"I've grown up since high school. I spent a little a lot of time in Charlotte-"

"I bet you did." Rory quipped with a grin."

"My school was in Raleigh, now I go to UNC and I've been travelling around the south." He explained.

"Mhmm."

"Although there were a few girls-"

"What happened to toning it down?"

"Look at that, we made it to Finn's lecture and I'm still alive."

"Only just."

"Hey, there's Finn." Tristan tried to free himself from Rory's withering glare, usually reserved for New Yorker's.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Just wanted to come and say hi. Tristan dragged me out of the apartment and we ran into Marty. He says hi by the way."

"No he didn't." Tristan reminded her.

"Well I'm sure he meant to." She was telling him to shut up with her eyes, but Finn already knew what was going on.

"I highly doubt that love. The guy most likely hates me, seeing as I'm with you and he's not."

"What is with you two today? I have told you; Marty and I are friends. That's it. That's all either of us feel."

"Rory I spent two minutes with the guy and I could already see it."

"Can we drop this please?"

"Ok." Both boys gave up.

"So wot are we doing today kiddies?" Finn asked.

"I have class at three." Rory informed them.

"We have time for lunch don't we?" Tristan enquired.

"Don't you have classes to go to in another state?"

"The school will be there when I decide to go back."

"The Dugrey money has a way of securing things like that." Finn added.

"Ok, so where did you want to eat?" Rory asked as they walked.

"How about your café?" Tristan suggested.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"You're a smart girl Mary, you figure it out."

"You met Jenna I assume." Finn grinned at his friend.

"Yes I did. I think she liked me."

"Of course she did. That girl likes anything male with a pulse."

"I see college has really helped you improve your compliments."

"Fine, we'll go." They made their way back to the café. As soon as Jenna saw them, she grinned.

"Back so soon, did you miss me Damien?"

"Terribly. Would you like to join us?"

"That'd be great. I have a break coming up anyway. Get yourselves a table and I'll be there in a few minutes." Tristan smiled, very satisfied with him self.

"So Mary, why don't you fill me in on what you've been up to since I last saw you." Tristan asked. He'd already caught up with all his other friends.

"Wait a sec. Mary? Rory's 'Mary'?" Finn asked.

"Geez Morgan, you're getting slow in your old age.

"Rory's the girl you spent a year torturing?"

"That was me."

"He told me all about this girl that kept rejecting him. He couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong." Finn told Rory.

"I told you I wasn't interested, you persisted, and that was wrong." she said slowly to Tristan as if she were explaining something to a three year old.

"So what did I miss?" Jenna asked sitting down.

"Just torturing me on our way down Memory Lane." Tristan replied.

"Ohh, sounds fun."

"It is." Rory grinned.

"And how do we all know each other?"

"Rory and I went to high school together for a year-"

"Where Tristan was an absolute idiot and wouldn't give up on his attempts to get me to go out with him." Rory finished.

"I met Tristan one summer when I was travelling with my uncle. The first time I saw snow." Finn added.

"How did you see snow in summer?" Jenna asked, confused.

"I lived in Australia, it was summer there, and winter here."

"Ohh, ok."

"How old were we?"

"Thirteen."

"Oh that would have been so cute!"

"We were never cute, we were cool!" Finn replied adamantly.

"Rory find pictures." Jenna demanded.

"I'll do my best."

"And then when I was shipped off to Military school, and forced to leave my loving family and friends," Tristan said the last part sarcastically. "I met up with a pair of very interesting boys, named Logan and Colin."

Rory nodded, finally having it all figured out in her head.

"So what are we in the mood for?" Jenna asked.

They each studied the menu, decided, and then got back to talking. Jenna wanted to know the whole story behind 'the party crasher' and 'the guy from this morning'.

Rory was a little uncomfortable at first, but Finn and Tristan both added their own comments to the Dean story. Marty would have been easier to explain, except no one believed that was all there was to it.

"I've told you a hundred ties Marty is JUST A FRIEND!"

"But you know he doesn't think that." Finn said.

"Actually I think he does." Jenna disagreed.

"Thank you. Finally, someone on my side!"

"Would you let me finish please?" Rory rolled her eyes, knowing she wouldn't like what was coming next.

"I think he knows you're friends and that's all you'll ever want, That's why he was giving Tristan a death stare. In his mind, Finn, Tristan and probably every other guy in your life no matter what your relationship are all the same. He's going to hate them all." Rory groaned as the boys looked at Jenna a little stunned. "Phycology major." She smiled.

"Ok food's here. Can we please stop talking about this? Before I feel the need to kill each of you?"

They silently ate their food, before Rory and Finn left. Leaving Tte other two alone until Jenna's break ended.


	30. The End Is Near

Tristan stayed in town another week, catching up with his friends, before returning to North Carolina.

Rory finally managed to convince Finn that everything between her and Marty was platonic. Or so she thought.

Colin and Steph decided to go public with their relationship, even though almost everyone of importance already knew.

Lorelai called every night, and always managed to speak with Finn. For a week she would call, he would answer and she would ask,

"Have you done it yet?"

"I'm good Lorelai, how are you?"

"I'm excellent. Have you done it yet?"

"Not yet. I'm working on it."

"Well hurry up. Rory and I are way overdue for some 'Oh my God! I can't believe you're getting married!' jumping." Finn laughed. "Seriously though, do you have any plans?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of freaking out."

"Why?"

"What if-"

"No. Finn listen to me, no 'what if's' All you have to do is ask. The worst Rory can do is say no. but trust me, she won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know her, better than I know myself. Now let me talk to her before she thinks something weird is going on." Finn went to find Rory, she would smile, take the phone, and spend the next hour talking about her day and Lorelai's day and hearing about all the crazy things happening in Stars Hollow.

In the week that had passed, Rory had a horrible feeling that she wasn't being truthful with Finn. Every time Tristan was mentioned she would think back to the night of Madeline's party, and worry about that ruining the boy's friendship.

Finally one night after Tristan was gone and she had just finished talking to her mom, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Finn I need to tell you something." She said when he'd finished reading an email from the former spawn of Satan.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about Tristan."

"Yeah?"

"Remember how I told you about the first time Dean and I broke up in high school?"

"After he told you he loved you and you freaked out?" Finn continued.

"Yeah. That time. Anyway, I went to a party the night after and Tristan was there." Finn sat patiently listening. "I found him in a room by himself. He had just broken up with his girlfriend about five minutes before. We started talking and…" she trailed off. The conversation she'd had with her mom about wether or not to tell Dean about the kiss flashed through her mind.

"Rory? You can tell me." Finn said calmly.

"We kissed. He kissed me and I cried." She said quickly, just wanting it all to be over. She didn't want to look at him, but a part of her forced her eyes up.

Finn didn't move. He just sat there.

"Are you ok?" she finally asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I already knew."

"You did?" Rory was shocked, to say the least.

"Tristan told me about the kiss back then, and when I finally made the connection between you and Mary I realised it was you he'd kissed. We talked and everything's fine." He explained.

"So I've been freaking out for the last week for no reason?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Finn laughed, but Rory didn't even crack a smile. "Come on its funny."

"No it's not! I thought this could ruin everything. I thought you would end up hating us both."

"But I don't."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Of curse it mattered. Tristan was one of the reasons things with Dean never worked out."

"Really?" Finn raised an eyebrow. "And the other reasons were Jesse and me?"

"His name is Jess." She replied through clenched teeth.

"Ok, have I done something to offend you?"

"You're not taking this seriously. I could have feelings for him and you don't even care."

"Do you?"

"No, but that's not the point." Rory stood up frustrated

"I think it sort of is." Finn said sitting back as she paced in front of him.

"It's not. I used to like him and that's why I couldn't make things with Dean work the second time, because I always felt guilty. But then he was gone. And Jess showed up and it started all over again. I can't have a relationship with Tristan Dugrey in my life. Even as a friend. I thought this would be perfect you know? Jess is gone. Tristan was gone. We managed to get past all the Dean drama, but now things are going to stuff up again."

"No they aren't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you, and you love me."

"You know who else loved each other?"

"Let me guess, you and Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is great. How many times are you planning on mentioning his name tonight?" Finn asked, getting frustrated.

"As many as I need to get my point across."

"Well how about I just cut to the end?"

"If you mean break up with me, then go ahead. Just get it over quick so I can pack my stuff and get out of your way. I'm sure Paris wouldn't mind me staying with her and Doyle for a while. God knows I've put up with a hell of a lot from her over-"

"I want you to marry me!" Finn cut her off, standing up and grabbing her arms. She was frozen.

"Wh… What?" Rory was totally stunned and speechless.

"You, me, rings, a minister. I want to marry you."

"Why? Are you pregnant?"

Finn laughed as Rory sat down, just making it onto the seat.

"Ok, of all the things I imagined coming out of your mouth that definitely didn't make the list."

"I'm sorry, I'm just… Are you serious?"

"I am. I want to marry you." Rory blinked rapidly as Finn stood up. "I'll be right back." He walked quickly up to their room and returned a moment later with a small velvet box.

"This wasn't exactly the way I wanted to do this, but… Rory, will you marry me?" he asked kneeling down and pulling out a silver band with tiny footprints on it.

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Yes would be a good place to start." Finn replied nervously.

"I.."

OH MY GOD! What will she say? Ok, sorry about the cliff hangers, I just had so much fun with the last one, and this seemed like the perfect place for another one. Keep reading and reviewing for Rory's answer.


	31. The Titles Inside

I'm so evil. That was fun though wasn't it? So I have a slight problem. I've lost my memory stick. Luckilly i saved the last 2 chapters of this story to my account, but aftter that it might take a little longer to srtart the other stories up gain. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please review because i love them.

So Close You Can Almost Taste The Toffee-Covered Poffitorole Wedding Cake

"_I want you to marry me!" Finn cut her off, standing up and grabbing her arms. She was frozen._

"_I'm sorry, I'm just… Are you serious?"_

"_I am. I want to marry you." Rory blinked rapidly as Finn turned around. "I'll be right back." He walked quickly up to their room and returned a moment later with a small velvet box._

"_This wasn't exactly the way I wanted to do this, but… Rory, will you marry me?" he asked, kneeling down and pulling out a silver band with tiny footprints on it._

"_I… I don't know what to say."_

"_Yes would be a good place to start." Finn replied nervously._

"_I..."_

Rory stared at the ring in the box. It was silver, it had tiny foot prints all around it and the letters _R.M_. were engraved on the inside.

"Why Finn? Why are you doing this so soon?"

"I don't see the point in waiting. Not if I know it's right."

"But we're only nineteen."

"It doesn't matter Rory." He was trying to convince her, but with every second he became more nervous, and was now trying to convince himself. "After all we've been through –I mean, Dean, your grandparents, Logan, We handled all of that and we're still fine. I love you and I want to marry you. If not now, somewhere down the track. But the question isn't when, it's do you want to marry me?"

She sat completely still as everything he'd just said sunk into her brain. So many questions were flying around inside her mind, but that was the only one that stood out. '_Do you want to marry me?'_

"Yes." She whispered.

"Yes?" Finn asked her, his eyes were wide and he was smiling, but still a little afraid.

"I think so. I mean, not right away. I think we should finish school first, but when that's done... Yes I'll marry you."

"Yes!" Finn stood and lifted Rory with him. He spun her around in a circle and kissed her passionately.

Neither of them could sleep that night. They lay in bed making lists. People to call, important dates they needed to remember, like the birthdays coming up and most importantly the date of graduation.

As soon as it was getting light outside Rory grabbed the phone and dialled the number of the place she could always call home.

"Hello?" Luke answered after a few rings.

"Luke, it's Rory, can you hold the phone up so mom can hear too?" she asked excitedly.

"You're mom's sleeping Rory."

"She'll want to wake up for this. Trust me."

"Ok." There was some shuffling and Lorelai's irritated voice asking

"What the hell is going on? Something better have burnt down Rory!"

"Mom, Luke Finn and I have something to tell you." Rory said when she was sure they were both listening. There was silence on the other end. The two in Stars Hollow looked at each other, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Finn asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Oh my God! Yes! I knew you would! Oh, my baby, I'm so happy." Lorelai snatched the phone away from Luke.

"You knew?" Rory asked suspiciously looking at Finn.

"Yeah. Finn asked us. I'm so glad."

"How could you not tell me?"

"We couldn't. That would have ruined the surprise. How did he ask?"

"Well we were fighting about what was it? Tristan?"

"And Dean, and Jess and…"

"Ok, that's enough. We were fighting and I said just hurry up and break up with me so I can move out. I'll go stay with Paris. And then he stood up and said 'I want you to marry me!' I was totally stunned."

"She asked if I was pregnant." Finn added.

"Oh God, that is good. Only a Gilmore girl." Lorelai was laughing, but Luke was yet to say anything.

"Luke? Are you still there?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Congratulations you guys." Lorelai smiled at him. He wasn't angry about this any more. He actually looked happy. "I've gotta go to work, but I'll talk to you later." He said into the phone before leaving.

"Is he ok mom?" Rory asked. Finn got up and left the room.

"He's fine hon. He wasn't really happy when Finn asked if he could do this, but you should see him now. He was actually smiling then, and you of all people know how rare a Luke smile is."

"I do."

"Oh my God!" Lorelai screamed.

"What?" Rory asked, she was terrified; there were too many shocks in the last few hours.

"You said 'I do'. That was so cute."

"God mom, don't do that. You scared me."

"Sorry. I'm just so happy."

"Are you crying?" Rory asked with a grin.

"No." she sniffled.

"You are! Oh I made my mom cry. Finally I'm a normal child."

"How does getting engaged at nineteen and making mommy cry make you normal?"

"I don't know, I just thought, other parents cry sometimes."

"I cry. It's usually because of you too."

"When was the last time you cried because of me?"

"Last year. When we were trying to get the inn up and running and we were running out of money. We kept missing each other's calls and I couldn't handle all the pressure without you."

"Ok, I'll give you that one."

"Oh what does the ring look like?"

"He didn't show you when he asked you BEHIND MY BACK?" she asked, yelling the other bit so Finn could hear.

"I had to do it love." He yelled back to her.

"No, so tell me, I've been dying to know."

"Well it's silver and it has these cute little foot prints all around it. The initials R.M are engraved on the inside."

"Oh, that's so nice."

"That's not the real engagement ring though." Finn said coming back into the room with coffee.

"It's not?" Rory asked.

"It's not what?" Lorelai asked.

"Finn said it's not the real engagement ring. Why isn't it the real one?" she asked him. "I love this ring."

"Well, that's just the asking ring. I wanted to get you something special you can wear forever, but I want you there to pick it out."

"I want this one. I'll wear this forever."

"Rory come on, we have to get you something with a stone."

"Why? I want this one."

"Ok, I can see you guys will be in a vicious cycle thing so I'll let you go and fight it out." Lorelai said.

"Bye mom."

"I love you honey. Finn look after her, she's yours now."

"I will."

They hung up and Rory turned back to Finn.

"Why can't I just keep this one?"

"You can keep that one. But I want to get you something else."

"But I don't want anything else."

"You will when you're one of those society women and all the others have a huge rock and you just have a piece of silver."

"When I'm one of those society woman? What about my career?"

"Oh you won't need one of those."

"That's right because we'll be living in a huge house full of books and I'll be running functions every week. That's my career right?"

"Exactly. Good to see you're catching on." Rory shook her head as Finn grinned and kissed her.

One chapter to go. There won't be much in it, just telling everyone, then i will eventually start the sequel. i ned help with that. I've got a name for Rory and Finn's first child, but I need more. If you have any suggestions, leave them in your reviews,


	32. The End!

Ok,. So I went through all my reviews and this is what has come out of it. Thank you to: Alenor, blazergrl17, CarlitaAnne, Chlse513, clauda, Coffee91, cowgirl-dory, crissy. Danishgirl9, ess3sandra, FairyGirl07, FairyGirl07, FightingForMyFreedom, frackandbonechick, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, Gilmorefan31, Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13, glamourgirl33, icepinkstar, ilovegilmoregirls913, Irish-Chick13, just call me fred, just hidden, kardula, kmc44, krandtm'sgrl, KStover, Kylie1403, Lifeisconfusing, LUKE N LORELAI 4 EVER N ALWAYS, luvablemilo, Me.No.Read, Mrs. Gallagher, NateBran, nk-number1actress, papaslittlecj, princetongirl, Queen Tigeress, ReaderChick24, ReeseAnn, riotgirllina, rockrose, SexKitten69, shanj, Shinyobjectslover, shotswithMrsKim, Sliver of Melody, SmilingBaby, sooper trooper, SpeedRacer15, spinaround, starcastic, Toniboo, totalgrace

Although I doubt they'll be reading this I would also like to thank the people at Lonely Planet for publishing the most helpful and confusing book I own.

If I left anyone out then I am EXTREMLY SORRY and this is for you THANKYOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU J

That's all from me, so I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Secrets of Society. The sequel won't be up for a while. I want to finnish at least one of the TRORY'S first.

Thanks guys, enjoy.

"Paris, it's Rory. Are you busy today?" Rory called at about eight.

"No. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch or something."

"Sure. Where?"

"How about that Chinese place we liked?"

"What time?"

"Twelve thirty?"

"I'll be there."

"Great. See you then." She hung up as quickly as possible, resisting the urge to scream 'I'm ENGAGED!'

While they had been getting no sleep Rory and Finn had come up with several ways of telling people about their new relationship status. One would be just screaming it at them. Another was flashing Rory's hand a few times until they realised. Finn wanted to scream at everyone, or put a full page ad in the paper.

"We are not doing that." Rory told him.

"Why not?"

"Because that's what the annoying society people do when their children get married and my mother hates those people."

"But your mother is one of those people." Finn reminded her.

"Was. She was one of them, but she's not now. It's just my grandparents."

"I bet they'll do it anyway. As soon as they find out, they'll buy a paper and print, 'Our grand daughter's getting married!' on every page."

"That's insane. They wouldn't do that."

"I don't know. You just wait and see." They finally got dressed and it was time to leave for lunch. Finn had been putting of the getting dressed part for as long as possible, saying "I don't want to share my fiancé with anyone!" and pulling Rory back to bed.

When Rory finally got to the restaurant she was late, and Paris didn't look pleased.

"I thought you said twelve thirty. It's one o'clock Rory."

"I did say twelve thirty. I'm sorry. It's just, Finn wouldn't let me leave-"

"Ok, you don't need to tell me about that." Paris said holding a hand up.

"Actually I do. The reason Finn wouldn't let me leave is because… He proposed, and he doesn't want to share his fiancé." Rory replied holding out her hand.

"Oh my God! Wow, this is big."

"I know."

"But this ring is.."

"Don't start on my ring,. I love it."

"Ok. It's very nice."

"I know you're lying but thank you."

"Um, Do you think it's a good idea to plan a wedding while you're still in college?"

"No. That's why we've agreed to wait until after graduation."

"Ok, good, now I can start being happy for you. Have you told anyone else yet?"

"Just mom and Luke, but of course they already knew, because Finn asked them for permission."

"Oh there is something wrong with him."

"No, it was sweet."

"Was that your first reaction?"

"My first reaction, was 'how could you not tell me he was planning to do this?' Then I thought about it, and I liked being surprised."

"Well I'm glad you're happy. But I'm hungry."

"Oh my God so am I. Let's order." They chattered about wedding things all through their meal.

When Rory arrived home Finn's old room mates were just pulling up outside the building, she snuck inside and ran up to the apartment to wait with Finn.

"You're friends are here." She yelled coming through the door.

"Oh good. You know love, when we get married they'll be your friends too."

"Right, because I can't be friends with them now."

"Well you can if you really want to, but I thought you'd want to wait until it was official."

"Just shut up and kiss me." She ordered him.

"Hello? Rory don't think we didn't see you run into the building and leave us out here. Let us in." Steph yelled through the intercom.

"Come on up guys." Finn told them pressing the button.

"So what's the big news that couldn't have been announced over the phone?" Logan asked as soon as they walked in.

"Well, we just wanted you three to be among the first six to find out that we're getting married." Finn told them as if he was just telling them it would rain later that day. Steph screamed, Colin laughed and Logan smiled weakly.

"Oh my God! Awesome! Finny I never thought I would see the day you would actually have a girlfriend, but you getting married I thought that would only ever happen in my dreams." Steph hugged them both.

"Cool dude. I get to be best man right?" Colin asked, hugging them also.

"Congratulations guys." Logan shook Finn's hand but didn't touch Rory.

"We'll talk about all that when we get a little closer." Finn told them. "But right now we have a road trip to take and a few townies to shock."

"Ok, well call as soon as you get back so we can start talking wedding plans." Steph told them.

"We're not getting married right away. We're going to wait until after graduation."

"Damn. It won't be fun anymore."

"It will. Don't worry." They all hugged one more time, including Logan who only did it for about two seconds. And then the couple were alone again.

"So we're going to Stars Hollow?"

"Yep. We can go tonight and be back in time for classes and work in the morning."

"If my mom ever stops hugging us."

"Don't worry, I'll get us back." They drove quickly and went straight to the Dragonfly, where Lorelai had locked herself in her office. She didn't want to be the one to spoil Rory's news so she wouldn't let herself talk to anyone. Especially not Sookie.

"Hi Michel, is my mom here?"

"She is in her office and refuses to come out. That is very annoying since I have all these paper's she needs to sign."

"We'll have her out in a minute." Rory replied pulling Finn towards the door.

She knocked quietly.

"I can't talk Michel, I'm busy."

"Too busy to talk to your daughter?"

"Rory! Oh God I'm so glad you're here!" she bolted out of her chair and tore the door open. "Oh you guys look so perfect. I'm so happy for you." She hugged them both tightly and then stood back to look at them again.

"Mom, why did you lock yourself in here?"

"I didn't want to spoil your news."

"Ok, well do you want to come with us to tell people?"

"I would love to."

"Michel has papers for you to sign first." Finn told her.

"Oh who cares? I'll do it tomorrow. Michel we're going out, take messages." She yelled running into the kitchen. "Sookie!"

"What?" the chef asked from the floor.

"What are you doing down there?"

"I was um… I slipped and landed on my back, then I saw this thing under the bench, so I was trying to…"

"Come on honey, up you get. Rory and Finn have something to tell you. Excuse me, everyone, Rory, my daughter, has something she would like to tell you all." Rory stood silently as everyone stared at her. "Go ahead honey."

"Hi, everyone, um, I'm Finn. Not Lorelai's daughter, obviously, but um, as of last night, I am Rory's fiancé. We're getting married." Finn told the kitchen staff as they looked at him strangely. Everyone clapped and cheered. The noise eventually brought Michel in.

"What is going on?"

"We're getting married Michel." Rory told him.

"What?"

"I'm engaged."

"Oh… Well congratulations Rory." He turned to Finn and shook his head apologetically before walking away.

By the end of the day everyone in Stars Hollow knew about the engagement and so did Richard, Emily and Christopher. Some people had been happy to hear, others were not.

Lane was shocked "Rory you do not get engaged before introducing your boyfriend to your best friend!"

Dean was just pissed, as soon as he heard he thought _'she's just doing what I did. She's pretending she's over us so she can make everyone else happy, but she'll lose it soon enough.'_

Everyone celebrated the engagement of the little girl they had all watched grow up, they had a big party that night, minus the guests of honour, because they had classes to get back to. But a few weeks later they had another one with the happy couple as everyone offered their congratulations.

THE END

That's it. So the sequel will start off three years later at the wedding, and go from there. I have no idea what to call it though, so if anyone has any ideas please leave them in your reviews(also, names for the kids would be helppful too. I have R+F's first, but i'm stuck on the other's.). Thank you to everyone who read the story it was a lot of fun to write and I got myself a brand new obsession. (I can't stop thinking about Finn, except when I'm thinking about Logan Echolls or Alex Karev) So the sequel won't be up for a while, I want to finish my Trory's first and if you guys want it, let me know.


End file.
